Mordecai's Love Life
by dushfox
Summary: Mordecai had finally seen Margaret once again after she had finished college. He falls for her spell once again, and feels happy. Until everything had a sweet turn of events...
1. Chapter 1: Date Night

It was just a regular day at work at the park. Mordecai and Rigby was taking a "break" like the usual. Mordecai and Rigby was at the Coffee Shop.

"Dude stop looking at Margaret we already know you like her. She is now a news reporter and you only want to stare at her here?" Rigby said while looking at Mordecai drooling over Margaret.

"I was not Rigby you dumb squirrel and yes I do, like it better here." Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm.

"OW!….. That hurt!" Rigby wined and rubbed his arm in pain. "But you dated her in the past. Like before she left for college." Rigby said, while Mordecai laugh. Margaret walked up to Mordecai and Rigby's table and sat down. Mordecai looked at Margaret and smiled.

"Hey Mordecai, how have you been?" Margaret asked. Mordecai didn't answer and just looked at Margaret.

"Uhhhh…," Mordecai was speechless, "Oh….. Yeah I've been great, hows your job?" Margaret smiled.

"It's been awesome. Hey Rigby." Margaret seemed cheerful towards Mordecai and Rigby.

"Hey Margaret… Mordecai still has a crush on you." Mordecai immediately punched Rigby off the chair. Margaret laughed and looked towards Mordecai.

"Ok, tell him he needs to ask me out on a date himself." Margaret walked away and Mordecai stared at Margaret's butt.

"Oh my I can't believe you pulled a Mordecai." Rigby laughed at Mordecai while he was getting back up from the ground.

"Well, at least my girl has a damn good booty." Mordecai said while still staring at Margaret.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled while Mordecai laughed.

"Rigby you sound like a little kid by doing that." Mordecai shoved in his face.

"Whatever... Mordecai do me a solid and pay for my coffee."

"I did last time Rigby. What do you do with your money? Go to the strip club?" Mordecai looked at Rigby, and punched Rigby on the arm once again.

"Rigby what did you do with your money!?" Rigby still didn't answer, and look away like he didn't hear Mordecai. Mordecai kept on punching Rigby on the arm until Rigby finally answered.

"I TOOK EILEEN ON A ANOTHER DATE!" Rigby yelled. Mordecai looked surprised. "I told you I was going to take her on dates. It's the right thing to do."

"Well I'm surprised you actually took her on a date. Since you been dating her for how long now." Rigby put his face on the table with his arms wrapping around his head.

Margaret came walking to the table with two cups and sat them on the table, "I bought you guys coffee." Margaret leaned towards Mordecai, while Rigby's eyes widened with joy for coffee.

"Thanks Margaret." Mordecai said while trying not to look at her breasts. Rigby looked at Mordecai and gave him questionable look.

Rigby chuckled and said, "I highly doubt it you would do it anyway, all you would do is just pull a Mordecai."

Margaret asks Rigby, "What's a Mordecai?"

"Ok fine I'll do it!" Mordecai told Rigby in quiet and angry voice. Mordecai stood up and looked at Margaret in the eyes.

"Mordecai.. what are you doing?" Margaret asked.

"I want… you. " Margaret stood there in confusion, trying not to help to smile.

"Did you just say you wanted me?" Mordecai nodded and Margaret blushed then Mordecai's beak opened but no words came out.

"Mordecai…. I didn't know you liked me. Since like... I dumped you at... Nevermind" Margaret was still blushing from the cute flirt that Mordecai used.

"I was wondering….. that… you would like to go the movies with me?" Mordecai asked with the words barley coming out of his mouth.

"Of course I would. Your sweet. Please I don't want to see "The Longest Weekend 2." Margaret said and Mordecai laughed.

"Yeah the first one was the worst. How about "The Kiss"?" Mordecai asked while Margaret was leaning against Mordecai's chest.

"I would love to. See you at 6?" Margaret pushed away from his chest smiling still.

"I'll see you then." Margaret nodded and hugged Mordecai goodbye to get ready before the date. Mordecai looked over to Rigby and he gave a thumbs up.

"Holy shit Rigby she said yes. We're having a date tonight at 6." Mordecai was acting super excited.

"I know I heard the whole thing from here. We better get going then so Benson doesn't blow out a gum ball." Rigby looked at the clock. It was 2:21.

"Yeah your right lets go." Mordecai and Rigby ran out and got into their cart to get back to the park.

50 Minutes Till Mordecai Has To Pick Up Margaret At Eileen's House

"RIGBY WHERE IS THE HAIR GEL!? Mordecai yelled. Rigby was on the couch downstairs and ignored Mordecai. "RIGBY!"

"OH MY GOD MORDECAI JUST STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled back. Mordecai has been yelling downstairs asking where everything is. Like Rigby knows he barley showers.

Rigby got off the couch and walked up the stairs and went into the bathroom. Mordecai was finally finished with his hair. It was slicked back while he had on a white long sleeve shirt with dark blue pants with black dress shoes.

"Well Mordecai you look fancy for that hot little date you got." Mordecai smirked and looked at Rigby.

"Thanks bro. Hopefully this date goes well." Rigby agreed and Rigby walked out. "I'm finally ready…. Oh shit it's 5:43." Mordecai ran downstair and went to the garage and got into Pop's car. "Thanks Pops for using your car tonight" Mordecai said to himself.

He arrived to Eileen's house. It was 5:51 and he was only nine minutes early. Mordecai honked the horn and Margaret came running out of Eileen's apartment. She was wearing a black dress that sparkled in the early moonlight. Mordecai smiled and Margret got into the car. Her hair was was the same and she didn't put on makeup.

"Wow…. Margret you look….. Stunning…." Margaret smiled and looked at Mordecai.

"Well you look hot." Mordecai smiled and drove to the movies. Once they arrived Mordecai rushed out of the car to open Margaret's door.

"Thanks Mordecai." Margaret stepped out of the car and then Mordecai closed the door after she got out. Margaret and Mordecai went up to the counter and bought two tickets. They got a large popcorn and two sodas. They went into the theaters and sat in the back.

"Did you know that the reason most couples sit in the back is because they are going to make out?" Mordecai said while Margaret laughed.

"Well duh. That's why I picked this spot." Margaret replied while winking at Mordecai.

The movie started and Mordecai was looking at Margaret's black dress. It sparkled in the theaters. Margaret looked at Mordecai and they smiled.

"Isn't this movie good?" Margaret asked when Mordecai was staring at Margaret.

"Yeah. It is with you." Mordecai leaning towards Margaret to get his kiss that he hasn't had ever since Christmas. When Mordecai was dating CJ. The movie was showing the kissing scene. Margaret kissed Mordecai. The beaks met and it ended really quickly. Margaret and Mordecai blushed and went back watching the movie.

They were walking out of the theaters and Mordecai and Margaret were holding hands. They walked to the car and Mordecai opened the door and let Margaret get into the passenger side. Mordecai walked over to the driver side and got into Pop's car.

"How was the movie." Mordecai asked while Margaret changed the radio station.

"I gotta say it was a little cheesy. Just like "The Longest Weekend," but there was some good parts." Margaret found a radio station.

"I like this song. Also when Starla and Muscle Man made that deal after that movie. That was the worst." Mordecai said while arriving to Eileen's house.

"Tonight was fun. You wanna come in. It looks like it's going to rain and Eileen isn't home tonight." Margaret winked at Mordecai and smiled.

"Sweet... I mean yeah. Your right." Mordecai got out of the car and locked the doors. He followed Margaret into the house.

"You wanna eat anything? I got some spaghetti ready." Mordecai took off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll have some spaghetti." Margaret served out spaghetti to Mordecai and got herself a plate.

"Thanks Margret." Margaret nodded and handed the plate to Mordecai. They ate their spaghetti. And they went to the couch to watch yet another movie. They sat by each other on the couch while Mordecai held Margaret hand.

"Margaret let's cuddle. It's allot more comfortable then sitting here holding hands." Margaret blushed and played down on the couch and Mordecai got behind her laying with his chest against her back.

"You're right Mordecai this is nice." Margaret's head was below Mordecai's chin. Mordecai put his hand around her waist.

"You know Margaret….. I love you." Mordecai barely let the words out his mouth. Margaret smiled and got closer to Mordecai.

"I love you too Mordecai." Margaret and Mordecai lied on the couch while the rain started. They could hear the rain hit the window.

An over three hours has past and Margaret and Mordecai fell asleep on the couch until Margaret woke up. She shook Mordecai and he woke up.

"Come on Mordecai lets go to bed." The robin got up and pulled the blue jay off the couch. They walked into Margaret's room. Margaret fell on her back on the bed. Mordecai got right on top of her. They laughed, then their beaks collide. They started making out and Mordecai started to take off Margaret's clothes.

"Mordecai wait….. Aren't you forgetting something?" Margaret reached into her stand right next to her bed and pulled out a condom.

"Oh my god…. Aren't you the best. They continued and Mordecai put on his protection. They got under the covers and had their time of their lives.

"Mordecai more… please." The robin was all wet and the blue jay was making love to the girl he always loved even when she left. They kept on going while the rain fell and hit the window. The blue jay thirsted for more from the Robin. Margaret had her arms Mordecai's neck gripping onto his back. The blue jay was making the robin moan loudly.

"Baby I want you forever." Margaret made out with Mordecai. They didn't stop, they just kept on having fun until they ran out of energy. Mordecai laid next to Margaret gave her a kiss on the cheek. They fell asleep cuddling on the bed they made love on.

The next morning Margaret was awake. It was a Saturday morning and Mordecai didn't have to go to work. Margaret didn't have work at the Coffee Shop or the News. Mordecai got up from bed and walked to the kitchen.

"Morning Mordecai you want some coffee?" Margaret smiled while Mordecai sat down at the table.

"Yeah that would be nice baby." Margaret blushed and gave Mordecai the coffee. Margaret sat down next to Mordecai and started drinking her coffee.

"You make amazing coffee Margaret," Mordecai said while he was drinking his coffee that was already half way gone.

"Well thanks Mordy. I made it special just for you," Mordecai and Margaret finished their coffee and went to go to sit on the couch.

"What's on T.V. today?" Margaret went skimming through the channels. Mordecai wrapped her arm around Margaret.

"It was fun last night. Let's just hope nothing went wrong last night."

"I know right." Margaret set the channel to Cartoon Network. They watched "Teen Titans Go" and they flirted and kissed until it was lunch. Benson sent a text to Mordecai.

Benson: Come to work need help with birthday party.

Mordecai: K. See you soon have to say goodbye to gf.

Benson: GET TO WORK OR YOUR FIRED!

Mordecai: I get the point.

Mordecai put his phone in his pocket and looked at Margaret then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I have to go to work….. To help with a birthday party." Margaret got up and followed Mordecai to the door.

"I see you later then Mordecai," Mordecai walked out of the apartment and Margaret still had the door open, "Love you Mordy!" Mordecai smiled and walked towards Pop's car. He got into the car and pulled out his phone.

Margaret: Love you babe. See you later ;)

Mordecai: Love you too baby

Margaret: Aww thx babe

Mordecai: See you after work

Margaret: K I'll be here ;)

Mordecai arrived at the park and put Pop's car back into the garage. He walked to the back yard where everyone was setting up the birthday toys, chairs, bouncy house, and much more.

"Aaah Mordecai your here, " It was Benson, he was finished putting up the bouncy house, "Go wake up Rigby….. I told him to get up over a hour ago. You guys need to pick up all the little kids for the party." Benson handed Mordecai the addresses of all the places the kids will be.

"Uuuggggh! Fine…" Mordecai walked to the house then up the stairs to his room. That he shared with Rigby ever since they got this job. He opened the door and saw that Rigby was laying on his trampoline with a bunch of clothes on top of him.

"Dude, quit fooling around," Mordecai shook and woke up Rigby, "Come on we have to go pick up little kids for the birthday party."

"Aw, what?!" Rigby wasn't that happy about working on a Saturday. He barley worked anyway, but on a Saturday it made it worse.

"Hurry up and get ready we gotta go." Rigby got up and they went downstairs to take Skip's van to pick up all the kids. They pulled out of the park and started driving to the first address.

"This sucks," Mordecai hated working even on a Saturday, "Serious this is a Saturday. Im supposed to be with…. Margret."

"Oh my gosh did you guys do anything? How was it?" Mordecai smiled and looked towards Rigby.

"Lets just say we went to the movies and watched "The Kiss," Rigby knew there was more, but didn't say anything, "So how's your relationship with you and Eileen?"

"Shut up!" Mordecai stopped at the first kid's house. Rigby got out of the the van to open the van to open the door for the birthday.

"Hey I am Jeremy and I am the birthday boy!" Mordecai and Rigby looked at Jeremy.

"Well I hope you have the best birthday party Jemery," Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm, "Ow what was that for!?"

"It's Jeremy Rigby," Mordecai drove to the next house and then Rigby was telling lame jokes to Jeremy.

"CLASSIC RIGBY!" Rigby and Jeremy laughed and made jokes until they arrived to the next stop. Rigby got out of the van again and opened the door for the three kids that got into the van.

"Well we only got two more stops then we're good for the day." Rigby got into the car and turned around and started making jokes to the other kids. Mordecai got a text and he got out his phone while he was driving. It was Margaret and Mordecai smiled.

Margaret: I'm bored without you babe. Hope you get off work soon

Mordecai: I will only got 2 more stops for picking up kids

Margaret: I will help with the party at the park if you would like.

Mordecai: That would be nice. See you there!"

"Who was that?" Rigby was looking at Mordecai's phone. Mordecai quickly put his phone under his leg.

"Nothing you need to know about," Rigby was getting curious, "You just get back to entertaining those kids."

Mordecai and Rigby finished picking up the kids and drove back to the park. Mordecai pulled up to the back yard and Rigby let out the kids. Mordecai got out of the van and gave the keys to Skips. Margaret was giving out candy to the kids. Mordecai walked up and looked at her.

"Where did you get all this candy at?" Mordecai asked while grabbing a piece of candy.

"Well my boss had a bunch of candy left over from a birthday party he had for his nephew." Benson came over to Mordecai and Margaret.

"Thanks Mordecai for having Margaret come over and for picking up all those kids." Benson was surprisingly nice to Mordecai.

"It is my job and I do want to get paid so….. Your welcome." Benson walked away to go thank Rigby for doing completely nothing, but opening and closing a door.

"Hey after the party you wanna go hit a nice restaurant?" Mordecai asked Margaret. She past out another piece of candy to a kid.

"Sure…"


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Had Flipped

"Hey after the party you wanna go hit a nice restaurant?" Mordecai asked Margaret. She past out another piece of candy to a kid.

"Sure I would love to. Since what happened last night," Margaret winked and Mordecai blushed. The rest of the day passed by wait till it was 6pm to take all the kids back home. It was 5:49 and the kids were already worn out from jumping on the bouncy house. Margaret left over thirty minutes ago to return the left over candy to her boss.

"Mordecai and Rigby could you take these kids home. I think some are already sleeping." Benson asked while getting some kids into the van.

"Yeah I will. Come on Rigby!" Rigby came walking from the house. He was barley walking himself.

"Yeah yeah I heard you." Benson got the rest of the kids in the van. Rigby got into the van and fell asleep with the rest of the kids. Mordecai got a text for Margret.

Margaret: Hey lets meet at a fancy restaurant. Do u know any?

Mordecai: Hmmm….. I'm not sure…

Margaret: Me either…

Mordecai took a while to think. He doesn't know any fancy restaurant in town. He stopped at first place to drop off kids.

"Rigby wake up," Rigby shot up and gave Mordecai a glare, "Would you go open the door and take the kid to his house?" Rigby made a wine sound. He got out of the van and took the kid to the house.

Mordecai: Lets meet at Brick Oven Pizza. Be there at 8. See you then.

Margaret: See u then! How about we meet at Eileen's house and walk to Brick Oven Pizza?

Mordecai: Sure! ;)

Rigby came walking back to the van. He got into the van and fell back asleep. Mordecai stopped at the rest of the houses. He drove back to the park and woke up Rigby.

"Dude we back at the park." Rigby mostly got up and sleep walked back to the house. Mordecai parked the van back in Skip's garage. He got into the cart. He turned the ignition on the cart. Then suddenly Mordecai blacked out.

Mordecai woke up, he was on his bed. He rubbed his head, he had a bump. It was two o'clock in the morning. He looked towards his phone and he had 2 messages. Once he looked…. He had a conversation with Margaret without even knowing.

The messaging started at 7:49 that was a couple minutes before Mordecai parked the van in Skip's garage. The first message was Mordecai saying,

Mordecai: Sorry won't be showing up tonight

Margaret: How come?

Mordecai: I just don't like you…. anymore

Margaret: So that's how you feel…. You just have sex with me and then dump me…..

Mordecai: Exactly. I'm seeing someone else

Margaret: Who in the world is better then me

Mordecai: A girl that is a cloud.

Mordecai was about to break his phone. He knew who ruined his date tonight, it was the girl he dated while Margaret was at College.

Margaret: Well fuck you then

Mordecai: BYE! BITCH!

Margaret: Hope you have fun with that whore

1:37 a.m.

Missed call from Margaret

Margaret: Hopefully I won't be seeing you at the Coffee Shop or the news.

Margaret: Oh and also say CJ I said hi…. YOU ASS

Mordecai couldn't believe what he was reading. Did he actually do this or was it CJ that was trying to ruin Mordecai's relationship with Margaret. Mordecai couldn't fall asleep, he just laying in bed wondering what in the world happened that night.

It was eight in the morning. Mordecai didn't sleep at all. He pulled out with phone and call Margaret. It rung and rung until she answered.

"What do you want Mordec-" She was cut off by Mordecai trying to tell her the truth.

"Margaret… I'm sorry. If I was going to break up with you…. it would been over the phone. Not by text." Margaret didn't answer and she just quiet on the other side of the phone.

"Then what the hell happened last night?!" She screamed in the phone. Mordecai could tell Margaret was about to cry.

"I don't know… I was just walking to the cart and started it then I just blacked out. Then I woke up and I read all those messages. It was horrifying….." Mordecai could hear Margaret's crying stopped.

"Let me guess….. It's that fucking bitch….. CJ. That ran out during Christmas because we kissed….. and those other times." Mordecai hated CJ because she always ruined everything Mordecai did. The reason Margaret hated CJ is still unknown, but now after what happened now she completely hates CJ.

"Yes…. I'm sorry, but I wasn't me I promise….. Date tonight at Brick Oven Pizza? Walk from Eileen's house to there?"

"Yes Mordecai and tonight don't ruin it. My house eight… SHARP," Mordecai agreed and said goodbye. He put his phone on his bed and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Hey Mordecai. Sorry about last night. Those kids can really make you tired." Rigby said while Mordecai was getting a bowl.

"Dude it's fine. I had to worry about more things," Mordecai was grabbing the cereal and Rigby had a confused face.

"Oh… Yeah, your friend without benefits…?"

"Dude, shut up!" Mordecai was finished making his bowl then we walked over and sat down by Rigby.

"You wanna play games today?" Rigby asked while walking towards the sink.

"Yeah there is nothing else to do today. Until 7:30… I have to get ready for my date with Margaret and I don't wanna be late."

"Yay-yuh!"

"Whooooooooa!" Mordecai and Rigby whooped until they got onto the gaming system.

After hours of gaming with Rigby, Mordecai was going to take a short nap before he had the date. He set his alarm to six o'clock. He eyes shut without trying and fell asleep less then 4 minutes.

Mordecai woke up it was 7:01 p.m. The alarm was set to six o'clock in the morning. He was late, rushed getting ready. He grab his suit put it on and slicked his hair quickly. He ran downstairs knocking down some of the pictures on the wall.

"What the hell Mordecai!" Rigby yelled and Mordecai didn't answer. He ran to the cart and started it and put the pedal to the floor. Mordecai sped to Eileen's house. He arrived at Eileen's house. Margaret was sitting on the steps.

"Your late Mordecai….. Have you checked your phone…?" Mordecai looked at his phone. It was nine. He was confused once again.

"Wait…. I woke up at 7:01…. how could it be nine?" Mordecai started freaking out. He didn't know what to say.

"Mordecai, I gave you your chance…. and once again… you ruined it," Margaret got up and walked into the house. Mordecai got into the car and drove to the bridge in town. The water was fast from the dam. Mordecai got onto the railing thinking if he should jump.

"God Mordecai! You always ruin everything that involves with a relationship!" Mordecai yelled to himself about letting go of the pole he was holding on to.

"Mordecai don't!" CJ was got out of her car, "What the hell are you doing!" Mordecai felt the heavy wind against his face.

"I'm tired of my problems with my life. Crazy shit at the park, dating issues, and friend issues…" Mordecai didn't look back at CJ.

"You don't have to kill yourself for that reason…. Mordecai think before you do." Mordecai was frustrated. He didn't know what to do. He could just let go, but something didn't let him.

"I did think….. It's time for me to go.." Mordecai let go of the pole and let himself drip into nothingness.

"MORDECAI!" CJ ran over to the railing. She saw her ex-boyfriend fall into the dam. She saw him splash that went with him. He was gone, into the water that took him.

.

.

.

.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

Mordecai shot up from his bed. It was six o'clock in the afternoon. He stopped his alarm and looked at his phone. Margaret texted him saying:

Margaret: Now Mordecai don't screw this up or we are done

Mordecai picked up his phone and texted back to Margaret.

Mordecai: I just had the most fucked up dream in history baby

Margaret: Well what happened? Wait no tell me later, I have to get ready and so do you.

Mordecai: K talk to you later tonight.

Mordecai got up from his bed and thought what in the world happened in that dream. He walked over to his closet got his nice clothes. He picked out a white long sleeve shirt with a royal blue tie. He had black dress pants with his dress shoes he had on last time.

"Well I think this is good enough," He looked at himself in the mirror. He slicked his hair back with gel. Mordecai put on Old Spice deodorant and cologne. Mordecai walked downstair and looked at the wall. There was no pictures that fell on the ground.

"Hey Mordy stop looking at the wall you weirdo." Mordecai walked down the rest of the stairs.

"Whatever. I was just checking for anything out of place. At least I clean up after myself." Mordecai chuckled.

"Stop talking!" Mordecai walked outside and got into the cart. He drove to the flower store and bought flowers. It was 7:46 and Mordecai got back into the cart to drive to Eileen's house. Mordecai arrived and got out of the cart to knock on Eileen's door. Eileen opened the door and looked at Mordecai.

"Is Margaret here?" Mordecai asked, but he asked to soon. Margaret was walking up the door.

"Yeah she is right behind me." Eileen laughed and walked to the couch. Margaret stood in the doorway.

"Your two minutes early Mordecai." Margaret smiled and walked outside with Mordecai. Mordecai was still hiding the flowering behind his back. Margaret was wearing a a blue one‑shoulder chiffon.

"Well I got you these for my apology." Margaret grabbed the flowers from Mordecai and smelled them.

"These roses smell really good. Thanks Mordecai." Mordecai grabbed Margaret's hand and walked to Brick Oven Pizza. They flirted and Mordecai made jokes on the way there. They arrived to Brick Oven Pizza and walked in, and Chad was working here.

"Hey uh Margaret I think we should try a different place." Margaret was confused looking at Mordecai like he was crazy.

"What's wrong Mordecai?" Mordecai looked at Chad. Chad was taking a order from another couple.

"I don't feel like this is the right place." Mordecai laughed awkwardly.

"Come on Mordecai." Margaret grabbed Mordecai's hand and walked to the counter. Chad look at Mordecai…. Gave him a look that he couldn't read.

"Welcome to Brick Oven Pizza. We have a special of the Yellow Pepperoni Pizza Challenge." Chad had a boring and annoyed voice. Margaret looked at the menu on the wall.

"Mordecai what would you like?" Margaret and Mordecai looked at the menu. Chad stared down Mordecai.

"Uhhhh…. I would like the….," Mordecai was nervous and gulped loudly, "How about the cheese pizza.

"Mordecai your so boring with you pizza variety." Margaret laughed. Mordecai turned to Chad while Margaret was still looking at the menu.

"Chad do you still hate me or something? Your giving me a weird look." Mordecai whispers to Chad. Chad leaned in towards Mordecai.

"No…. I didn't know you were dating Margaret." Mordecai looked at Chad in a serious manner.

"Dude I started dating her a long time ago, but when she left for college…. she dumped me," Chad backed up and looked at Margaret.

"I would like the Yellow Pepperoni Challenge with Mordecai." Mordecai hated these challenges at food places. He had a weird history with them….. even with that one Rigby wanted the Eggscellent hat.

"All right. It might take a while, we haven't made one in a while." Mordecai looked at Margaret surprised about picking the Challenge.

"Oh come on Mordecai you have to fun in a while… besides I haven't tried a crazy thing yet." Mordecai and Margaret went to their table and waiting for their food to come.

"Margaret we better beat this challenge…." Margaret looked at Mordecai.

"You usually end up beating up bad guys and challenges all the time with Rigby." Margaret explained while the pizza finally came. It was a square pizza with seven feet between every side.

"Did you expect it was going to be this big?" Mordecai asked. The pizza was greasy with yellow pepperoni . Margaret stared at the pizza like she was in a trance.

"No…. I didn't. BUT LETS DIG IN!" Margaret started stuffing her face full of pizza. Mordecai started to, but he wasn't as fast as Margaret. They ate and ate, until they only had one piece left.

"I don't know if I could eat anymore Mordecai. You should since you ate the less." Mordecai looked at the pizza. He picked it up…. Put the pizza in his mouth…. It felt like his beak was trying to throw it out his body.

"Ohmnn- my godmn…" Mordecai could barley talk with the pizza barley staying in his mouth.

"Come on Mordecai, you're almost done." Mordecai swallowed the last piece of pizza. Margaret hugged him. They could barley get up and Chad came walking over.

"Well congrats you two! You finished the challenge," Chad looked at the over fed birds trying not to puke, "You two win a whole year of free food here!"

Margaret and Mordecai walked out, they were happy they got the whole year of free food. It's just they did't feel so well.

"Hopefully this goes away by tomorrow. We both got work," Margaret said while Mordecai stomach rumbled loudly. They walked and tried to burn off all the calories they just got eating that pizza.

They arrived at Eileen's front steps. They stared into each other's eyes. They couldn't look away, until Eileen opened the front door.

"No sex scenes in my front yard!" Eileen yelled. Margaret laughed pulled away from Mordecai.

"See you sometime later Mordecai," Mordecai smiled and gave Margaret a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later Margaret," Margaret blushed and went inside. Mordecai walked over to his cart. He started it and went back home.

Mordecai walked into the house and went into the living room. It was 10:31 and Rigby was pasted out on the couch. Rigby was watching Adult Swim before he fell asleep.

"Rigby wake up and go up to your trampoline." Rigby was being shook by Mordecai. Rigby woke up with no words coming out his mouth and went upstairs.

Mordecai flipped through the channels and before you knew it he himself pasted out the couch. The tv was kept on and the remote was still in Mordecai's hand.

The next morning Rigby walked downstairs. Rigby walked to the kitchen and Mordecai was already sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Man, I'm not ready for another day of work." Rigby walked over to the coffee machine.

"I know how you feel Rigby, but we better get to the morning meeting before Benson freaks out on us." Rigby finally got his coffee ready and made a annoying noise.

"WHY?!" Mordecai punched Rigby on the arm.

"Because we have to work Rigby," Mordecai finished his coffee and they walked out to their spots on the steps to the park house.

"Mordecai and Rigby your early today…. Surprisingly," Benson said while they came in the middle of the meeting. "Anyway Mordecai, Rigby, you guys have to work at the Snack Bar."

"Lets go Rigby and lets get this over with," Mordecai and Rigby walked to the Snack bar. Rigby unlocked the storage door to got out the extra food.

"Hehehe... hehehe… hehehee," Mordecai and Rigby was overflowing their nachos with cheese. Then suddenly Mordecai got a text.

Unknown: Hope u had fun last night dude. Sorry about the past.

Mordecai: Chad! Oh hey, don't worry it's fine

Chad: Just wanted to tell u I think one you 2 forgot something her. It looks like Margaret's purse.

Mordecai: I'll come later and come get it if thats fine

Chad: Yeah. Meet me in the back and knock on the door. I'll be working.

Mordecai: K. See you then dude

Rigby finished eating all the the nachos that was completely covered with melted cheese. Rigby looked like he was about to puke all of the food he just ate.

"What the H Rigby?!" Mordecai looked at the overstuffed raccoon. Rigby made a groaning sound.

"I don't think I feel so well," Mordecai put his face in his hands.

"Rigby really. Now I have to do all of this all by myself," Mordecai served out a drink to a costumer and put the money is the cash register.

Hours passed of Mordecai doing all the work while Rigby was groaning and moaning from the upset stomach under the counter. Mordecai closed down the Snack Bar and dragged Rigby out of the Snack Bar. Rigby walked the rest of the way back to the house.

Mordecai went to the back of Oven Brick Pizza. The blue jay knocked one the door then the possum opened the door.

"Hey Mordo, your here. Please come on in dude." Chad let in Mordecai and Chad ran over to finish a pizza.

"Here ya go Mordecai," Chad came back and gave Mordecai the purse, "Hey uh… Have you seen Rigby. I haven't seen him awhile."

"Oh yeah me and him still work at the park," Mordecai grabbed a waitress notepad and ripped out a piece of paper, "You should get ahold of him sometime."

Mordecai handed the piece of paper with Rigby's phone number on it, "Thanks Mordecai. You better be going before my boss notices a you back here."

"See you Chad," Mordecai walked outside and walked towards the cart. He sat in the drivers side of the cart and pulled out his phone.

Mordecai: Wyd?

Margaret: Watching tv with Eileen. Wbu?

Mordecai: I found your purse that u left at Brick Oven Pizza

Margaret: What are you talking about? I have my purse lol

Mordecai: Well now I have a purse that I have no clue owns

Margaret: You better put it back where you found it Mordecai lol

Mordecai put away his phone and he got out of the cart. Mordecai started walking towards the back door again. Mordecai's eyesight was blacked out by a bag covering his head.

"Thanks Mordecai for my purse," Mordecai heard a voice he knew but see a thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Damn maybe I should of ate that much food," Rigby came out of the bathroom after puking out all of the nachos. Rigby went downstair and went to the living room. Rigby turned on the tv and then Rigby got a text.

CJ: How's Mordecai lately?

Rigby: I guess he has been fine

CJ: Is he home with you?

Rigby: No I the last time I saw him is when we closed the Snack Bar.

CJ: Oh…. well I gtg ttyl

Rigby was going to text Eileen just to make sure if he was there or somewhere else. But he got another text from someone else.

Unknown: Hey. Hopefully u remember me? Its Chad.

Rigby: Oh hey…. this is awkward. The last time I talked to you is when we made you quit.

Chad: Its fine. Its in the past.

Rigby: Do u know where Mordecai is?

Chad: No. But he did come here to pick up Margaret's purse like 5 minutes ago

Rigby: K. Its good to talk to u again dude

Chad: See ya later Rigby

Rigby was confused, but he does know that he was somewhere five minutes ago. Rigby texted Eileen he still wanted to know if Mordecai was at her house with Margaret.

Rigby: Hey Eileen. Is Mordecai with Margaret tonight?

Eileen: No. But Margaret was texting Mordecai a little bit ago.

Rigby: I don't know where he went. Does Margaret know?

Eileen: I'll ask brb.

Rigby waited, he didn't know where he went and it was already ten o'clock at night. Usually he is home by then. One he's drunk off his ass or two he came back from a date.

Eileen: Srry it took so long. Margaret was trying to text and call Mordecai, but there was no answer.

Rigby: So… she doesn't know where he went?

Eileen: No. The last time she texted Mordecai is when he was going to put back the purse he found and he was going to put it back.

Rigby: Shit Eileen…. this isn't good. Not at all….

Rigby paced back and forth, he did't know what to do. He tried to call Mordecai, but Mordecai didn't answer. It only went to his voicemail and Rigby called again…. But someone else answered the phone.

"Hello Rigby… I bet your wondering where Mordecai is," The voice was altered making it hard for Rigby to find out who was on the phone, "Well Rigby…. He's with me… Nothing is going to change that."

"Whoever you are… We are going to find you…," Rigby said in anger, but he could hear someone in the background.

"Don't worry Rigby…. I'll take good care of Mordecai." The caller ended the phone call. Rigby stared at his phone. He texted Margaret,

Rigby: Someone has your bf…..


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

"Don't worry Rigby…. I'll take good care of Mordecai." The caller ended the phone call. Rigby stared at his phone. He texted Margaret,

Rigby: Someone has ur bf and I don't know who it is

Margaret: No shit Rigby. If someone's kidnapped they don't tell u who they are.

Rigby: How do u know he was kidnapped?

Margaret: Cuz I just got a call from this creepy voice

Rigby: Do u have any guesses who it is?

Margaret: CJ, Chad, or Jeremy

Rigby: LETS HIT SUM HOUSES UP!

Margaret: I'm coming to pick you up. Be there soon

Rigby got on a black sweatshirt with black pants and a black hat. He stepped outside and looked towards the drive way that leads to the house. Rigby shook his head thinking that he could of been there to at least warn Mordecai.

"Mordecai, why are you the only one that has girl problems." Rigby stared out into the darkness. Then Margaret arrived in her car. Rigby ran towards the car and hopped into the vehicle.

"Where are we hitting first?" Margaret look back towards Rigby.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 Minutes Before Margaret Picked Up Rigby

Mordecai woke up in a room and he was tied to a single person bed. It was barley lit with just a lamp. Mordecai heard a door open across the room. A figure stepped into the room from the bathroom.

"Mordecai, I missed you." I was CJ and she was completely naked. Mordecai looked away and looked at the wall, "Oh mister, you can't resist me." She walked towards the bed and rubbed Mordecai's legs while she walked towards Mordecai.

"Oh come on Mordecai. I know you always wanted this," CJ got onto Mordecai and grabbed a pill of some sort from the stand next to the bed.

"Here take this," CJ shoved the pill in Mordecai's beak and forced him to swallow, "Now we can make our first kid together." Mordecai started freaking out trying to break free from the rope.

"Just let me go CJ!" Mordecai screamed then suddenly she grabbed the duct tape from the stand next to the bed.

"I knew your were going to be trouble…. so I got something to be quiet." CJ duct taped Mordecai's mouth shut. Mordecai was still trying to break free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 Minutes After Margaret Picked Up Rigby

"Are you sure you want to go in to Margaret?" Rigby asked Margaret and she slapped Rigby.

"Oh course. I have to, he is my boyfriend. And I didn't drive all the way here for nothing," They were sitting outside of CJ's apartment. Rigby was still rubbing the mark left on his face from the slap Margaret gave him. They got out of the car and walked towards the window.

"Rigby I will boost you up and you will open that window," Margaret demanded and Rigby nodded and stepped on Margarets hands. Rigby opened the window and crawled into the living room.

"I'm in," Rigby whispered to Margaret outside the window, "Meet me by the door." Margaret nodded and ran into the build to CJ's door. Rigby walked through the living room that was full of pictures of her and family. Rigby walked past a bedroom. He could hear noises coming from inside.

"Don't do anything Rigby… Not just yet," Rigby whispered to himself. He walked to the door and opened it then Margaret came marching in.

"Do you know where they might be?" Margaret asked Rigby and he pointed towards the door that he heard noises from earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai was on top of CJ and made her moan he was thrusting with all his power into her. Mordecai took a sex drug, anyone he see first when he takes the drug makes them to have sex with the person.

"Mordecai oh my god… I didn't know you…. were this big." She gasped for air between every few words. Mordecai made the bed rock and hit against the wall. Twelve minutes later the pill wore off, CJ went back into the bathroom and Mordecai was tied back to the bed.

Two minutes later Mordecai heard a door open then close, "CJ I'm done… you can't do this to me," Mordecai opened his eyes. The figure didn't come from the bathroom, it came from outside the room.

"Mordecai it's alright… It's me Margaret," The moonlight showed her in black clothes. Then suddenly the bathroom door open and Margaret jumped to the ground on the other side of the bed so CJ wouldn't see her.

"I loved it Mordecai… Lets just hope I get pregnant." CJ walked over to Mordecai and then Rigby came running into the room with a frying pan and hit CJ.

"OW! You little shit!" Margaret came out from the other side of the bed and also attacked CJ. Margaret and Rigby beat down CJ with kicks, punches, and a frying pan.

CJ lied on the ground unconscious and Margaret walked over to Mordecai, "Mordecai…. Oh my god…. Are you alright." She untied all of the rope around his wrist and angles.

"Yeah… just get me out of here." Rigby kind of helped up Mordecai. They walked to the car and Mordecai sat in the front seat. Rigby got in the back and Margaret got into the drivers sear.

"Dude…. how did this happen?" Rigby asked Mordecai and Mordecai looked over to Rigby.

"This started right after I picked up the purse. I walked out after talking to Chad. Then I texted Margaret. She told me to put it back. So… I walked to the back door again and then I was blinded with a bag over my head." Mordecai explained to Rigby and Margaret, "I just want to stay with Margaret tonight if that is fine Rigby."

"Totally dude… It's fine… We just have to figure out if Chad helped out with the little plan CJ did tomorrow." Mordecai nodded and Margaret dropped off Rigby at the park then drove to Eileen's house.

"Tonight was crazy wasn't it?" Margaret laughed a little, but she was more mad then anything. She parked the car in front of Eileen's house. "I'm just glad your okay." She hugged Mordecai.

"Thanks… Lets get to bed it's already one o'clock in the morning." They walked together to the house then went inside to Margaret's room.

They laid down on the bed and Margaret was holding onto Mordecai. They fell asleep and Margaret didn't wan't to ever let go of Mordecai.

Mordecai woke up with Margaret against his chest. Margaret had her arms wrapped around Mordecai unwrapped from Margaret and got up from bed without waking her up. He walked to the kitchen and Eileen was already awake.

"Hey Mordecai, you want some coffee?" Eileen asked after she sipped from her coffee.

"No, I'm good." Mordecai sat down at the table and drifted off into his mind.

"Mordecai, you alright? You are acting a little weird." Mordecai woke up from his trance from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry, I had the most horrible night..," Eileen was confused because she had no clue what happened him beside he was kidnapped.

"What happened Mordecai? Rigby texted that night about you disappearing. Then Margaret and Rigby left last night and then she came back with you." Eileen was getting curious and she felt out last night. That felt like a food thing for Mordecai, but Eileen wanted to know.

"My worst dream came true…. That's what happened," Eileen still didn't understand and she got up from her chair and walked over to Mordecai.

"It's okay to tell me Mordecai. Really, you look broken and used. What really happened?" Mordecai looked at Eileen in the eyes and felt that she was right. He needed to tell someone or he is going to feel locked in pain.

He told Eileen how he was kidnapped after walking to the back of the Oven Brick Pizza. He also took how CJ sexually assaulted him. How he made love with a girl he didn't love and Margaret and Rigby saved him from the psychopath.

"Oh my…..," She hugged Mordecai then Margaret came walking into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

"Morning Eileen, Mordecai," She walked to the table and pulled out the chair next to Mordecai.

"Last night was crazy," Mordecai said to Margaret. Margaret looked at him and smiled and shook her side to side.

"You can say that Mordecai." She got up from her chair finishing her coffee and hugged Mordecai. "We better be going to work. I got a big story today, about some chick that got attacked in her bedroom." Margaret laughed and rinsed her cup out in the sink.

"Yeah, I have to shower before work anyway." Mordecai and Margaret walked out of the house to the car.

Margaret parked the car in front of the park house and turned off the radio then looked at Mordecai. She put her hand on Mordecai's and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now Mordecai no more getting into trouble with CJ or any girl," Mordecai looked at Margaret and kissed her on the beak.

"I won't, I promise." Mordecai got out of the car and Margaret drove away. Mordecai walked inside and looked at the clock in the living room. It was only seven-thirty in the morning.

Mordecai laid on the couch and turned on the t.v. before work started. Then Mordecai realized something was missing. He went to go text Eileen, but his phone was missing.

"Shit, you gotta be kidding me!" He ran to the park phone in the kitchen and called Margaret. The phone rung and rung then she answered.

"Hello?"

"Margaret it's me, Mordecai."

"Hey Mordecai, what do you want?"

"I think I left my phone at CJ's apartment. When you're there can you get it?"

"I'll try Mordecai. I got to go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret hung up the phone and got out of her car. She was at was at CJ's apartment to do her report on the "mysterious attack" of the woman named Cloudy Jay. Luckily CJ went to the hospital so she won't tell everyone live that she was apart of the attack.

Margaret finished her report and she made sure everyone left before she went to the door. She opened the door slowly and closed the door behind her. She walked to the window Rigby went through and wiped it with a disinfectant wipe.

"Damn Rigby, you shed a lot for a raccoon," Margaret wiped the rest of the window then went back to the door to wipe that down too. After wiping the door and window she went to the bedroom.

"I wonder what happened before I got here," She opened the door and walked into the room. She went to the the stand next to the bed. She looked at the package on the stand.

"What the hell?" She read the package and her beak fell open, "Shit…. Maybe I was to late." Margaret put the package down and looked for Mordecai's phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mordecai and Rigby you are on rake duty." Benson added while looking at his clipboard. Muscle man started to make one of his jokes again.

"You know who else goes to do a duty?" Muscle man said to Mordecai and Rigby, "MY MOM!"

Mordecai shook his head in disappointment. Mordecai went to the garage with Rigby to grab the rakes. Mordecai and Rigby made their little skits and songs during the day, but today they didn't slack off.

"Mordecai, can I tell you something?" Rigby finished raking his side of the yard and threw the rake on the ground.

"Yeah sure dude. What is it?" Mordecai was already done and he was sitting on a lawn chair with his favorite soda.

"The reason I didn't want to slack off today is….. I'm taking Eileen out on our anniversary." Rigby grabbed a soda and sat down on the other lawn chair that was laying on the ground.

"I hope you have fun then bro." Mordecai hit cans with Rigby and chugged down the soda down their throats.

After a couple hours Rigby was getting ready for his date and Mordecai was sitting on the couch. Then Mordecai heard a car pull up to the house. He ran outside to see was in the car and Margaret got out of the car. Mordecai sat down on the steps while Margaret came to sit by him.

"I got your phone," She handed the phone to Mordecai and sat next to him.

"Thanks Margaret."

"Don't mention it Mordecai." Mordecai put his arm across Margaret holding her to his side. She put her head on his shoulder, "Were you going to tell me what happened to you before I got to CJ's apartment?"

"Yeah….. But it seems you already found out." Margaret got closer to Mordecai and he held her closer to him.

"I just want you to know is that I don't care what happened. I'm just glad your here with me," Mordecai smiled then suddenly Rigby came running out of the house.

"Yay-yuh! I got my special date tonight with Eileen!" Rigby was wearing a light blue dress shirt with a black tie. He wasn't wearing pants or shoes with his little getup. His hair was combed for the first time in history of Rigby's life.

"Well Rigby, your dressed well," Margaret congratulated Rigby and he tried to walk cool without his pants.

"Pops helped me with combing my hair and also Skips he…. well he made sure nothing is going bad tonight." Mordecai got up from sitting on the steps and helped up Margaret.

"You need a ride? Margaret and I are going to Eileen's so….," Rigby ran to the car without saying yes or no.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes then," Margaret joked and Mordecai laughed. They walked to the car and Mordecai got into the driver's seat.

They got to Eileen's house without crashing into anything. Rigby ran out of the car to the door and see Eileen. Rigby hugged Eileen and they walked to where ever there date was.

Margaret and Mordecai were still in the car sitting quietly. Mordecai looked over to Margaret and she looked over to Mordecai. They both smiled still not saying anything, but just looking at each other.

"Maybe we should go inside and watch some tv for a while." Margaret let go from their eye glazing trance.

"Yeah sure, anything for you my lady." Mordecai joked and Margaret laughed while they got out of the car.

"Mordecai it seems I can never let you go." Mordecai put his right wing across Margaret back holding onto her waist.

"Same with me Margaret," They went inside watched tv and flirted with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Aww thanks Rigby! You're the best boyfriend I ever had." Eileen hugged Rigby while he kept another secret present behind his back from Eileen.

They walked inside and and sat a table for two. They both ordered their food laughed made jokes. Eileen made Rigby a man, he felt better with himself when he is around her. They ate together looking into each others' eyes.

"Eileen, I have to ask you something," Rigby couldn't hold his verge just to ask her. He got out from his chair.

"Oh my god Rigby!" Eileen was about to cry looking into Rigby's eye. Rigby kneeled on one knee and reached underneath his chair. He pulled out a box and opened it and the box contained a ring that had a diamond the size of a portable charger outlet in a car.

"Eileen, Will you marry me?" The diamond sparkled in Eileen's eyes and Rigby saw the tears coming from her eyes.

"YES RIGBY! I WILL!" She jumped from her seat and hugged Rigby. He wrapped his tail around Eileen's waist.

They finally let go of hugging and Rigby took out the ring from the box and took Eileen's hand. He slipped the ring on her finger and it fit perfectly.

After putting on the ring, crying, laugh, and even hugging they went walking to the car. Eileen got into the driver's seat and Rigby shotgun.

"How did you even save up for this Rigby?" Eileen was staring down her ring that she just got from the raccoon that finished high school just for her.

"I kept on telling Mordecai to pay for coffee every morning. Also I told him I spent all of it going on "dates" with you." Eileen started the car and turn to Rigby.

"Your plan worked once again didn't it. You surprised me." Eileen drove home and walked inside with Rigby. They found Margaret and Mordecai sleeping together with their chest held together like glue.

"Love birds, literally," Rigby joked and grabbed Eileen's hand and walked to her bedroom.

"Are we actually going to do this now?" Eileen asked while the closed the bedroom door.

"Of coarse. You are my "wife" now." Eileen laughed and pushed Rigby on the bed. She got onto Rigby and kissed.

"Well, I didn't expect this," Rigby said while Eileen got on top of him kissing each other.

Rigby wrapped his arms around her waist while his tail around her butt. Eileen got up from Rigby going to the bathroom.

"I'll be back Rigby… don't go anywhere." Eileen closed the door and Rigby got off the bed. He walked out of the bedroom going to the couch where Mordecai was sleeping.

Rigby searched for Mordecai's wallet, since he puts it somewhere every time he goes to sleep. Rigby looked under the couch and found it. He opened it and took one of his condoms.

He went back to the bedroom just before Eileen got out of the bathroom. She was completely undressed from her clothes and she didn't have any glasses on.

"Why do you still have your clothes on…. let me take them off." Eileen walked over to Rigby and ripped off his tie then unbuttoned his dress shirt.

Eileen took the condom from Rigby's hand and put it on his sperm filled dick. Rigby threw Eileen to the bed and he got on top of her,

"How do you like this Eileen?" Eileen started making out with Rigby and he already had Eileen's arms pinned down to the bed.

Rigby put his face onto Eileen's breast and still had his hands pinning down Eileen's wrists then finally started having sex with Eileen. He felt his body collide with hers with love, passion, and a little lust.

"Oh…. my….. Rigby…." Eileen gasped for air between every word. Rigby moved his face from her breast to her lips. They kissed just to keep the sound quiet from Margaret or Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai woke up from the couch while Margaret was still holding onto him. He turned off the T.V. Mordecai yawned waking up Margaret.

"What time is it?" Margaret asked while letting go of Mordecai. He reached for his phone of the coffee table.

"Late, that's the time," Mordecai got up from the couch pulling up Margaret and grabbing his wallet from underneath the couch. They walked to Margaret's bedroom hearing noises and they stopped.

"Wow I thought the day would never come." Margaret joked while they started walking again. Mordecai picked up Margaret carrying her to the bedroom.

"Now it's our turn." Mordecai threw Margaret on the bed and he jumped onto her. Tearing off each other's clothes and making out.

Mordecai finally got off all Margaret clothes. Aiming for Margaret's breasts he did the motorboat to Margaret making her laugh. Then to make her get more pleasure he went by her vagina. He put his beak into her making her squeal.

"Mordecai please don't stop tonight." Mordecai got his beak out of her body then put his own stick into Margaret.

He continued for the rest of the night having the time of her life, but with new moves that made Margaret dig into Mordecai's back and rip off the sheets on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Weeks has passed, time didn't feel that long. Everyone had celebrated the new lovers, even the ones who were not engaged. Mordecai and Rigby were always at Eileen's house with their significant others.

One morning Rigby woke up with Eileen. They kissed celebrating their life together. Eileen got up and got dressed before walking outside of the room to make coffee.

Margaret was already up sitting at the table and the coffee was already made. Eileen poured a cup and sat down with Margaret. Margaret smiled and looked at Eileen while she hid her ring behind the coffee cup.

"I heard you and Rigby got busy last night," Eileen blushed and took a drink from her coffee.

"It happens every night he comes over Margaret." Eileen was still embarrassed from the noise they had cause.

"Oh my god. Rigby actually did something right in his life." Margaret got up from her chair to give a hug to Eileen.

Mordecai came walking into the kitchen to get some coffee himself. He sat to the chair next to Margaret and kissed her.

"Maybe you guys got busy last night," Eileen joked while Mordecai did his weird little laugh he does when he is nervous.

Suddenly Margaret ran out of the room to the bathroom. Mordecai watched her run then quickly followed her. Eileen felt bad thinking that she caused her to run and maybe cry.

Mordecai and Margaret were in the bathroom. Margaret was puking and Mordecai was comforting her. She continued then Eileen came into the bathroom not realizing what was happening.

"Margaret I'm sorr-," She cut herself noticing that Margaret was puking and ran to Margaret to comfort her.

She finished puking and it was only two minute of pain for Margaret. She walked over to the medicine cabinet. She grabbed her pregnancy test stick.

"Can I have a moment alone," She asked Mordecai and Eileen and they walked out of the bathroom. They waited outside nervously and wondering what was taking forever. Then finally Margaret popped her head out the door.

"I want everyone in this house in the living room less then two minutes…. I got news." Eileen ran to her room to wake up Rigby and Mordecai ran to the couch.

Soon everyone was in the living room waiting for Margaret to give the news. Rigby still half way pasted out Margaret comes walking to the living room. She stands in front of them and sits on the coffee table.

"Mordecai, Eileen, and… RIGBY!" Margaret yelled at Rigby making his jump up from his spot of the couch and he crossed his arms. "I am… Pregnant."

The shock filled Mordecai's eyes, he didn't know what to do. He was froze in happy, sad, and mad. Rigby was hid his face from Mordecai.

"I don't know what to say," Margaret hugged Mordecai and while barley say what he had to say.

"You don't have to say anything, all you have to do is stay with me." Mordecai hugged Margaret back and they were stuck in a love hug for a long time. Eileen and Rigby backed out of the room slowly to the kitchen.

Mordecai's week was full of pain and questions, but today was a new beginning for him. It was a new era into his life. He had to pick himself from his feet and get them a apartment for him and Margaret.

"Margaret, what do you say if we rent a apartment here in town?" Mordecai and Margaret were still in their love hug.

"I would love too," Margaret finally let go of Mordecai, "First I have to go to work, and it sucks because it's a Saturday."

"How about we go looking for apartments tomorrow?"

"That would be great." She got off of Mordecai's lap and walked to her room. Mordecai was still hurt and confused how everything could change less then a couple of weeks.

Rigby came back walking into the room with his coffee. He sat on the other side of the couch and took a sip from his cup.

"Dude you alright about this, I mean like I'm getting married and you're having a kid," Mordecai looked over to Rigby once he said he is getting married.

"What do you mean your getting married?" Rigby's eyes opened widely forgetting that he just said that he was getting married.

"He asked me a while ago. Don't worry Rigby I already told Margaret a long time ago." Eileen said while walking into the room still in her pjs she put on before she left her bedroom earlier that morning.

"Wow, two surprises in one day. That's just fucking crazy bro." Mordecai stared at Eileen's ring then he finally asked, "Where did you get the money to get the ring?"


	4. Chapter 4: Too Much To Handle

"Wow, two surprises in one day. That's just fucking crazy bro." Mordecai stared at Eileen's ring then he finally asked, "Where did you get the money to get the ring?"

"Oh uh…. I remember when I said I was taking Eileen's on dates," Mordecai looked confused and angry, "I was saving it up for the ring, and by the way thanks for the coffee Mordecai."

Mordecai smiled and Rigby felt his muscles calm because he thought Mordecai was going to punch him. Eileen, Rigby, and Mordecai talked about the wedding and the kids name if it's a boy or a girl.

Suddenly Mordecai's phone vibrated. It was a text from Chad and it said, "Need to talk to u…. Urgent…."

Mordecai: What is it?

Chad: Why did u get my gf pregnant you asshole?

Mordecai: It wasn't my fault!

Chad: U guys had sex in HER apartment! When I was at work! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Mordecai stared at his phone, not knowing how to explain to Chad… He was pissed and secondly Mordecai didn't know he was dating CJ either. He handed the phone to Eileen to show her what was happening.

"Mordecai, I got this, give me a minute." Eileen took the phone into the other room and she called Chad and gave him the throw down about her being and slut and every thing.

Rigby started a conversation to try to ignore the yelling, "Hey Mordecai, how about naming your first kid Mallory if it's a girl."

"Rigby I know it's a girl, because remember when you and Eileen were busy and me and Margaret had to hang out alone and this chef thought we were dating and me and her saw out future." Rigby forgot about that day, It was over a year ago from today and thank god they didn't date then or they would of never had kids.

"Oh ya, Forgot dude." Eileen came back with the phone in her hand. She was all sweaty from the yelling with her face all red. Less then a minute Mordecai got a text from Chad,

Chad: Dude…. Im sorry… Didn't know she was a slut…. like bad….

Mordecai: At least u know now

Chad didn't answer back after the last text from Mordecai. Mordecai put his phone away and thinking. He got two girls pregnant in less then one month. His mind hurt from all this mess and Rigby's wedding.

After a full day of thinking, Mordecai has to confront CJ and tell her that nothing between them is true. Margaret got back from work and she was all tired and sat by Mordecai on the couch.

"Margaret, can I ask you something?" Margaret lifted her head from Mordecai's shoulder.

"What is it?"

"I need to confront CJ, and I need someone to come so she doesn't rape me or something." Mordecai laughed, but she was still serious about the matter.

"Yeah… we should… she is crazy." Mordecai got up and pulled up Margaret with him. They got a coat and head outside to the car.

They were about a mile away from CJ's apartment and Mordecai felt nervous and Margaret noticed his hands shaking. She took her hand off the wheel and grabbed Mordecai's hand.

"Mordecai it's going to be okay, I'm here." Mordecai slowly stopped shaking and he calmed a little. He was just horrified from the sound of CJ being pregnant.

"Margaret, I just still can't believe I got CJ pregnant." Mordecai felt completely ashamed because he got someone else pregnant before his girlfriend.

"Mordecai, It's fine, you were drugged. Just remember that, It wasn't your fault," Mordecai still felt ashamed, even if he was drugged or not.

They arrived at CJ's apartment and they walked to the door while Mordecai was behind Margaret. They rang the door bell with a annoying kind of ring. They heard walking towards the door.

CJ opened the door, "What the fuck do you want, Margaret." CJ had a snotty voice with her face in a knot.

"We just want a friendly conversation CJ," Margaret said quickly before Mordecai could say anything rude or fight with her.

"Well….. come in then." CJ let in Margaret and Mordecai and led them to the living room. It had a blue sofa with wood paneling on the walls with tan carpet. Here t.v. was a box like the old ones before the flat screen.

Mordecai and Margaret sat together on the blue couch while CJ grabbed a chair from the dinning set in the kitchen. See sat the chair in front of the couch where Mordecai was sitting. Margaret got closer to Mordecai without CJ knowing.

"What did you want to talk about?," CJ was trying to stare into Mordecai's eyes, but he looked away.

"CJ this is between us, I want to talk to you. Not Mordecai," Margaret quickly snapped at CJ, but she was still in her calm voice.

CJ moved her chair a foot over to Margaret. CJ sat back down and looked at Margaret in a evil and twisted way.

"You've probably heard, I'm pregnant. And Mordecai is the father." CJ said while acting like she was on top of the world. Like a queen that was rich and had no husband, but was pregnant.

"Yeah I've heard… But you forced him." CJ chuckled and Mordecai hid his face from the conversation.

"I forced him… your funny…. He was the one that was pinning me down and making me gasp for more while I was all wet," Margaret was about to bitch slap CJ, but she kept her anger some what calm.

"You drugged him, and you think that is not forcing?"

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE FOR ONE MINUTE SO I COULD TAKE HIM!" CJ yelled while jumping out her her seat to Margaret's face.

"We're supposed to keep this calm CJ," the dark cloud started turning white again and she sat back down in here spot. Mordecai left the room slowly to the bathroom.

Mordecai opened the door and quickly closes it. He runs to the sink and turns on the water. He splashed his face and looks in the mirror. He sees himself and also his thoughts, maybe he does love CJ.

"NO, NO, that is ridiculous, I love Margaret," He kept on saying it to himself quietly so the girls in the living room wouldn't hear. He started see flashbacks of the night of the "crime."

After a couple of minutes of thinking and debating. He came to his senses and he made his choice. Mordecai is going to stay with the one he has always love. CJ wasn't good enough and it wasn't only that…. she made him lust for her.

Margaret is the one for Mordecai. They always liked each other even at the beginning, when he started going to the Coffee Shop.

Mordecai left the bathroom and CJ and Margaret were still fighting, but in a calm and talking way. He sat next Margaret and realized it was getting late.

"Uh, Girls… Maybe we should finish this conversation some other time," They both looked at their phones. Mordecai and Margaret arrived here at six o'clock and it was already seven thirty.

CJ went quiet and walked back to the kitchen with the chair. Margaret grabbed Mordecai's hand and pulled him out of the house furiously. They went to the car and Margaret started the car and started driving back home.

"Mordecai, I'm glad your going to be a father and I'm going to be a mother, but are you still going to see your other child?" Mordecai was still trapped in the thought of having kids this young.

"I don't know. But I think it would be smart to see my other child." Margaret smiled and held Mordecai's hand.

"I'm glad our kid is going to be girl… just like our future said in that weird hang out thing last year." Mordecai laughed and stared out the window.

"I wonder if we do get a house boat though." Margaret laughed her hand away from Mordecai's hand so she could punch him on the arm. Then quickly went back to Mordecai's hand.

They pulled up to Eileen's house and they were laughing at the jokes Mordecai made on the way back. Mordecai ran to Margaret's side of the car and opened the door.

"My lady may I carry you inside?" Mordecai was making his butler voice to impress Margaret.

"Yes please, baby." She winked at Margaret and Mordecai pick her up from the car and carried her all the way to the bedroom. He once again threw her on the bed.

"No sex, Not tonight…" Margaret said while talking off her shirt, "But you can do anything else to me."

"Good, I would go crazy without doing anything with you for nine months." Mordecai got on top of Margaret. Taking off more layers from Margaret while she was doing the same to Mordecai.

They made out having tongues connect and rubbing bodies together like peanut butter and jelly. Margaret still had her thong on just to make sure they wouldn't do anything. They were two birds that were perfect, but Mordecai was still having second thoughts.

After thirty minutes of dirty moves, kisses, licks, and touches. They cuddle on the bed enjoying the peace and quiet of the noises outside. The window was left open when they woke up earlier morning.

"Margaret, I wonder if we will stay together forever."

"Of course we will, we are two birds that are meant to be," Mordecai moved his hand to her breast and cupped her boob.

"I just don't wanna lose you." Margaret turned her body towards Mordecai and he had his moved to her back pulling her closer to him.

"You won't I promise," She kissed Mordecai and he couldn't stop himself. He got on top on Margaret. He got lower towards her lower section.

He grabbed the thong with his beak and pulled it down to the end of her feet. She kicked off the thong and Mordecai crawled back up to Margaret. She laughed and she rubbed Mordecai's back.

Mordecai quickly put on the condom before she lost the mood of sex. He started making out with Margaret and also started to thrust into the red robin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"If I can't get Mordecai because of Margaret….. I'll just take out Margaret…. Make her… I don't know… Hate him." She started to laugh while looking at a picture of Mordecai. CJ rubbed her belly and put down the photo.

"And for you young one… Your going to be born in less then seven months…. you know why…. I have shorter births since I'm mostly a cloud." She laughed and walked from the couch to her bedroom.

She laid down on her bed thinking about the perfect plan to get the man she wants. She will do anything just to get a blue jay that made her child in her womb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You ready to find a new place Margaret!" Mordecai said cheerfully through the door when Margaret was in the bathroom. Mordecai was getting nice clothes on for the person that will be taking them around to see the perfect house they could buy.

Mordecai and Margaret got off of work less then twenty minutes ago. They started getting ready once they got home. They wanted to get out of the house that Eileen is going to raise their family in…. and it would be weird to hear them making their first child.

"Yeah. I'm tired of living with Eileen, she kinda drags on everything." Mordecai watched Margaret coming out of the bathroom. She as wearing nice blue jeans with a Mordecai and the Rigbys shirt.

"Oh my Margaret… You still have that shirt…," Mordecai realized it was still small on her and it showed he breast more then usual.

"Yeah, I like it. It's tight against my chest." Mordecai smiled and Margaret gave him a kiss. They got ready and talked about how big they wanted their house and plenty of window and doors.

They drove to the first house where the salesman will be. It was outside of town, that was a lake was less then a mile away. They waited and was listening to the radio until it started raining.

"It's raining and where the fuck is the salesman?" Mordecai said while looking the out this window and the outside was just down pouring with heavy rain.

"He just texted me he will be late. You wanna go inside while the wait?" Margaret asked while turning off the car.

"Yeah, lets check if one of the windows are unlocked." They counted to three then ran to the nearest window. The rain hit their feathers on their head, but it was even worse when they ran against it.

Mordecai got to the window first and tried to open. He pushed and pushed then it finally let loose and it opened. He got on his knee and Margaret put her foot on his hand and he boosted up her into the house.

"Babe go unlock the door!" She did a thumbs up and they both ran to the door. She arrived to the door first with the door already open, but she wasn't there.

"Margaret?" He asked while walking inside with the wind closing the door quickly Mordecai jumped. "Margaret where you at?"

Mordecai kept on walking through the house and still hasn't seen Margaret. He walked into the living room and being cautious… He was think CJ might be behind something evil again. That is only one thing that he liked, she was a crazy bitch.

"Hey Mordy…" Mordecai turned around surprised to see what he was seeing. She was almost naked, she only had on a thong with no bra. He redness made Mordecai want her more. The robin walked over to Mordecai.

"Oh my…. Margaret, you're hot on a rainy day." Margaret reached over to Mordecai and rubbed her finger across his chest. Then jumped on Mordecai having her legs wrapped around his body and her arms around his neck.

Mordecai was still standing up, holding her and making sure they weren't falling over. He pushed her to the wall.

"Babe… I already bought the place, there is no salesman coming," She was kissing Mordecai between every little saying of words.

"I like it…. It's a good choice, but I'm going to have to do you on the kitchen counter." She smiled and kissed Mordecai more fluently and Mordecai stared walking to the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rigby where should our wedding be and our theme and honeymoon." Eileen was holding Rigby's hand while they were planning their future.

"Wedding should be on top of a mountain, the theme should be awesomeness, and the honeymoon should be on a island."

"Rigby you have to be serious. We would of be able to afford two of those things," She was giving Rigby the death glare.

"Ugh! Fine, the wedding should be in a church and I don't have a theme. The honeymoon should be at a really nice hotel room."

"Well, we can work on it. Me and Margaret will be planning while you and Mordecai can do whatever you guys usually do." She got up from the couch and lets go of Rigby's hand.

She left the room and Rigby watched the tv. His phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of him. He got a text and it was from Mordecai.

Mordecai: Omg got my first house with Margaret!

Rigby: Where is it at?

Mordecai: In the country, it's a nice house.

Rigby: Did u guys already buy the place?

Mordecai: She did last night! After I fell asleep.

Rigby: I'll start packing at the park tomorrow. Do you wanna pack with me since we are both moving.

Mordecai: Ah yeah!

Rigby put his phone to sleep then put it back on the coffee table. He jumped off the couch walking to the kitchen where Eileen was on the phone with someone to set up for the wedding that was coming in a month.

He sat next to Eileen and listened to her conversation, but couldn't tell who was on the phone with her.

"I think me and Rigby should have our wedding at…, " She looked at Rigby and whispered into her phone.

"Yeah that's a good idea, Mordecai and I are going to start packing tomorrow. So we will stay again tonight."

"Oh that's ok Margaret!" Eileen smiled and said her goodbyes on her phone. She put down her phone and looked at Rigby.

"What was that all about?"

"Our wedding and it's going to be a surprised," Eileen said then gave Rigby a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and stared into Eileen's eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mordecai we better get back to Eileen's house. It's already seven-thirty o'clock." They were in the living room just cuddling on the soft carpet after Margaret got off the phone with Eileen. That call was twenty minutes ago.

"Yeah, lets just cuddle her for about thirty more minutes Margaret." She dug her face more into Mordecai's chest and held her closer more then ever before.

"Now for now on, no more sex." She was right because she was pregnant now and he can't just be screwing her all the time now.

"You satisfied me so, okay I think I can do it." The blue jay is still thinking to himself. Is he really going to wait that long without sex with Margaret.

"Good, and oh, NO STRIP CLUBS BEFORE RIGBY'S WEDDING!" She said in a mean, but sexy tone of voice.

"Fine, you ruined the party." Margaret smiled and they laid on the floor for the rest 26 minutes talking about their future.

They came back to Eileen's house and it took them fifteen minutes to get back here. It was a far way out of town. Once they went inside they went to bed because of the full day they got tomorrow. Both of them took of work tomorrow so they could pack and move.

Mordecai and Rigby would be packing their stuff since Rigby is moving into Eileen's house and Mordecai was going with Margaret. Margaret and Eileen would be packing up all of her stuff at Eileen's house.

The next morning Mordecai woke up then woke up Margaret at eight o'clock to get the day started.

"Babe I'm totally ready for today, but a little tired still." Mordecai said while getting out of bed with Margaret.

"I know right… Hopefully everything goes smoothly." Mordecai started going to the kitchen to get a some coffee going. He went to Eileen's room to wake up Rigby.

"Rigby," Mordecai shook Rigby and he quickly woke up, "Dude I got some coffee going, get up." Rigby made his baby sound when he didn't want to do something.

"Aw, what?! Fine," Mordecai left the room before he saw anything he didn't want to. Rigby, Mordecai, and Margaret drank their coffee. Then the day began before anyone want it to.

Rigby and Mordecai were digging through their stuff at the park house. They were in the closing going through their close they never wear. Mordecai and Rigby kept their Mordecai and the Rigbys shirts and their extra clothes they didn't even need.

"Mordecai what happened to that time machine?" Rigby asked while looking in the closet. Mordecai was sitting on his bed looking at a magazine he left under his mattress.

"We broke it remember, after I kissed Margaret when I had bad breathe," Rigby looked at him like he was a stupid bird trying to go through a window.

"No… what?!" Mordecai remembered that he wouldn't be able to remember that since it was erased from time…. only the person that goes through time can remember.

"Oh, uh… I accidentally dropped it then it broke into a million pieces." Rigby gave him more of a sense look, believing what Mordecai said.

They finished grabbing most of their stuff and it was shoved into boxes marking their names on it. They went downstair almost forgetting the most one thing they love…..

"I think I should get the game system bro, sense I bought it," Mordecai and Rigby pushed each other and running to the gaming system.

"Mordecai… lets be smart-"

"Since when are you smart?" Mordecai cut into Rigby's words of a actually a good remark.

"I was saying, we should just keep it at your place and we would hang at your place." Rigby was right since Mordecai can practice more so he can beat Rigby even more then he did.

"Ok, that's good." Mordecai unhooked the cables from the tv and he put the gaming system into one of his boxes.

Suddenly Skips and Pops ran in into the house. Mostly busting down the door. Rigby and Mordecai were in shock for what they just saw.

"MORDECAI! RIGBY! WE GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" They followed Skips and Pops outside. Running down the stairs to the ground, like they saw their worst nightmare.

They looked into the sky seeing the biggest rain cloud, and CJ was the cloud, she was hovering just of the park house.

Suddenly a lighting bolt shot down hitting Skips. They ran, but Mordecai stayed behind, examining Skips. It hit his chest and he barley breathing and he looked at Mordecai.

"Mordecai, I'm alright, go with the others." Mordecai didn't listen and instead. He pulled Skips huge ape body to the cart in front of the garage. Mordecai drove quickly to Skips house. Dragged him into his house and laid him on his bed.

Mordecai was out of oxygen, sucking more breath he ran back outside. He look up to the sky and she was just above Mordecai.

"CJ WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She had no answer and instead she started sucking Mordecai up to the sky. He tried to run away from the pulling air, but it was too powerful and he was shot up to the sky.


	5. Chapter 5: A Horrible Christmas

"CJ WHAT DO YOU WANT!" She had no answer and instead she started sucking Mordecai up to the sky. He tried to run away from the pulling air…. But it was too powerful and he was shot up to the sky.

He flying into the air about couple miles from the ground. Mordecai could barley breathe from the lack of oxygen. Finally he landed on a cloud, that didn't disappear when he fell onto it.

Then a figure came out of the clouds and it formed into a body. It was CJ, and she walked over to Mordecai. Mordecai was still catching his breath and in shock for what just happened to him.

"Mordecai, no one is going to know what happened to you. I'll just make it look like you went missing or ran away from your problems." CJ was walking towards Mordecai making him, turned on for some reason.

He took a while to finally respond, even CJ was already next to Mordecai. "CJ, what are you doing?"

She got down on her knees that put her hand on Mordecai cheek, "I'm going to make your life better."

Mordecai couldn't help to blush and he touched her hand. He had no other choice or he would die since he is over five miles into the sky. She got on Mordecai's lap and smiled, then laughed.

"Mordecai, will you drink this, don't worry it's just a soda," CJ handed him a soda can that was called Radicola. Mordecai opened the soda and drank it, gulping every little drop.

"Wow, I haven't had one of those since the party with Party Pete," After gulping down all the soda CJ took it out of his hand and threw it.

"So, since you found out I'm pregnant, you wanna stay with me to raise a family." Mordecai hesitated, but also he didn't want to die.

"Yeah, I would… love to," Mordecai forced out the words and then he felt more comfortable with CJ.

"Good, because your never going to guess what you just drank." CJ laughed then suddenly Mordecai started to get really drowsy. He was barley keeping his eyes open and the sound was drifting away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rigby had his phone out just texted Margaret about the incident that just happened with Skips. And how Mordecai didn't come with Rigby and Pops.

They were hiding in the bathrooms where it is safe from tornadoes and other crazy weather things. Rigby finally got a text back from Margaret, and it looked like she was pissed.

Margaret: What do u mean Mordy isn't with u?

Rigby: I don't know where Skips and Mordy went!

Margaret: Check everywhere u dumb fuck

Rigby: K I'll check up if I find him

Margaret: U better!

Pops finished reading Rigby's conversation on the phone. He looked like he had a idea on his mind while making his weird high pitched voice.

"Rigby, we should go check Skips house." Rigby nodded and was actually acting serious for once in his life.

He ran out of the bathroom stalls and Pops followed. The ran, but they found a cart on the way to Skips.

Rigby slammed the brakes then quickly ran inside Skips house. The door was unlocked and he walked in with Pops.

"Sss…ahhh….," They heard a sound from Skips room and they walked inside. Skips was laying on his bed and his chest was completely red and some of his white hair was burnt off.

"Bad show…" Pops face was filled with shock and fear. We didn't know how all this could happen, but their was something missing.

"Where is Mordecai?" Rigby finally remember what he came here for, Skips was barley got his breath to tell him.

"I don't know, he just ran out once he dragged me here." Rigby was going to be killed by Margaret and probably CJ too.

Then he thought of something that was just plain smart thing to do. He pulled out his phone and called Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CJ felt Mordecai's phone vibrating in his right feather-like pocket. She reached in then pulled it out. It was Rigby calling, she just threw the phone outside her cloud fortress.

The phone flew out into the park and completely shattered to pieces. Mordecai woke up, but he wasn't the same.

"Hey babe, do you want me to do anything?" He woke up from the poisoned drink, or was it? She smiled and gave Mordecai a kiss.

"I would like you to right a note to your friends, that you will be leaving."

"Of course my dear." She gave Mordecai a piece of paper and a pencil, and he wrote the note that would change his future… forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later That Night

"Rigby I'm going to FUCKING KILL YOU! FIRST YOU CAN'T FIND HIM, SECOND HE DOESN'T ANSWER CALLS, AND NOW HE LEFT A NOTE!" Margaret started crying in the middle of the throw down.

Rigby couldn't answer and he picked up the note on the coffee table. He started reading the words in his head, "Friends and My Beloved Girlfriend, I am leaving because I have to finish college. I won't answer your calls and texts. I want my child to know that I went to college because it was her. I want her to live a happy life with parents that have money to take her to places. Rigby I want you to know is that I am happy you are moving on with your life with Eileen. Don't screw it up or your life will go down a toilet.

Your Friend,

Mordecai

Margaret and Eileen had left the room while Eileen was comforting her. It was in August and Mordecai had left for college. It didn't make since…. he would of told them in face, or just pull a Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai woke up next CJ and she was sound asleep. It was late since it was still dark, and he felt something in his head. Something that made him gave a headache every time he tried to remember something.

He didn't remember that he drank something and it might be starting to wore off. It's been happening for the past two days and he hadn't told CJ.

"Mordecai are you okay?" CJ woke up and noticed that Mordecai was breathing heavily and staring into nothing.

"Yeah, just a bad dream babe." He laid back down and CJ too. Mordecai felt there was something not right, but he didn't know what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Eileen Mordecai has been gone for two months and Christmas is in two days." Margaret was talking with Eileen in the kitchen at Margaret house.

"I know, he also missed my wedding with Rigby a month ago." Eileen knew Mordecai wasn't himself. He didn't send no letters since he left and he didn't even come to his best friend's wedding.

"It's different without him," Eileen hugged Margaret and she remembered someone that would be so mean to ruin someone's life.

"Maybe he didn't leave for college, maybe there is another reason."

"Eileen, what are you talking about?" Eileen had her smart face on and called Rigby. The phone rung until he answered.

"Hey Eileen!" He said with the most cheerful voice and luckily the phone wasn't on speaker because he also added some cute names.

"Babe stop," Eileen giggled with her face all blushed, "Rigby, did the lightning hit Skips when Mordecai was by him?"

There was a pause and he whispered to someone, but couldn't hear who and what they were saying. Then they stopped and Rigby answered the question.

"Yes, and also Skips said he saw him yelling up to the sky out threw his window, but he couldn't hear what he was saying." This only made sense to the only smart Mole.

"Thanks, I'll explain later," She quickly hung up the phone then ran to get a piece a paper and pencil.

"Eileen what are you doing?" Margaret was very confused, but she was doing something remarkably smart.

"I'm going to save your boyfriend," She started drawing a picture and wrote who everything happened.

"He's gone, so what is the point of bringing him back?" She was almost half was done with the drawing.

"You know Margaret, he wouldn't of gave up on you." Eileen said rudely to Margaret that made he mouth stay shut until she finished.

"So… what is it?" Eileen spun the picture around to Margaret, showing the events that happened that day.

"The tough guy was taken down so he couldn't save Mordecai. So he was hit with lightning, and the other people ran for safety. But someone knew that Mordecai won't leave Skips hurt and left alone, so he helped them. After that he yelled towards the sky… what's in the sky?"

"Clouds, air, and sun?" Margaret asked, she was understanding the story. She just wasn't good with questions with weather.

"Clouds, correct, Mordecai was yelling to CJ because her real name is Cloudy Jay. And she is a cloud that can control her cloud features. Like lightning and making Mordecai just disappear."

Margaret's hand turned into a fist and she flipped over her seat and started freaking out. She ran to her phone and went to CJ's number.

The phone started the call then suddenly her phone was taken from her hand. Eileen ended the call before it even it rang.

"Margaret, we need to take her down without her knowing."

"But that FUCKING BITCH!… Stole the man I loved," Margaret still had her anger held inside her, but she let it out for a couple moments.

"Let's get ready to dominate this bitch." Eileen finally used a swearword that actually went with the person or thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two Days Later

Mordecai woke up, it was early in the morning and it was Christmas. CJ was already awake, but she was in the bathroom. She had Mordecai's coffee ready on the coffee table.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was impossible they were in the middle of the air. In a cloud house. Where everything was made out of cloud.

Mordecai walked to the door slowly, but then CJ tackled Mordecai. The door was knocked on again and Mordecai wanted to open the door.

"Mordecai, you can't open that door. I will…." She got up from Mordecai body and walked to the door.

The door swung open then CJ jumped back onto Mordecai and they went through the floor and drifted away from the house.

"This is Christmas morning and it's already crazy." Mordecai laughed, but CJ didn't smile. She looked towards the cloud they had left.

"Mordecai, I want you to the park bathrooms OK…. I'll meet you there." They already landed on the ground.

"Baby, be back soon." She smiled and gave Mordecai a kiss, she flew back up to their cloud house.

CJ was about reached to the cloud house and suddenly Pops car ran into CJ. Margaret was driving the stick shifting flying car. She has Eileen and Rigby by her side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai was sitting in one of the bathroom stalls, waiting for CJ. The door opened to the bathrooms and had made a "My Mom" joke that didn't even make sense.

"Fives I'm going to take a leak, going to be right back." He walked to one of the toilets. He unzipped his zipped his zipped and starting going pee.

Mordecai started to stand up on the toilet seat. He looked over and saw a green overweight person. He looked very unhealthy to be green. Then that green person looked up and Mordecai didn't have enough time to react.

"WHAT THE HELL! MORDECAI!" After the green man had yelled he made a loud screeching voice. He had pulled up his pants, but it was sagging showing his underwear and started running out of the bathroom.

"Shit, someone saw me. How did he know my name?" He sat there and he got a headache remembering a name.

Her name was Margaret and they broke up, then he got with CJ. Or is this true? A old friend wouldn't run from him.

The door to the bathroom opened and the green man and someone else was talking. The voice sounded very familiar.

"He is in the last stall, and Skips, I don't think he remembers us." The feet were skipping to Mordecai's stall. He had no where to go except get caught.

The door swung open breaking the lock that was keeping the door shut. Mordecai's eyes were wide open and in shock.

"Mordecai, it's me Skips, you helped me to my house before you left." Mordecai's memories told him a different story. He didn't know who to believe anymore.

"No… Yes… I don't know," Mordecai's head became more of a ache. He could feel his pulse thriving in his head.

"Come with us, you'll be fine." Mordecai moved closer to the big white Yeti. Skips put his hand on Mordecai's shoulder and they walked out of the bathroom.

Mordecai felt comfortable around Skips, but something didn't add up. Why was there a scar on Skips chest. He didn't remember that when he "disappeared."

"Skips… uh… what happened to your uh…," Mordecai was too scared to say anything, he only talked to CJ for two months with anyone else around.

"Lightning hit me, then you helped me by taking me to my house, and you left and disappeared." Mordecai was starting to piece everything together and almost everything was there.

"What happened between Margaret and I?" Skips didn't have a answer and either did the green man that is named Muscle Man, but his real name is Mitch.

"You know else doesn't know what happened to Mordecai and Margaret? MY MOM!" Muscle man laughed and no one else did. He really had a bad taste of humor for those jokes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret was on top of CJ choking her on the ground in the park. CJ was barely even breathing out of her mouth and nose.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU ABOUT RUINED MY LIFE!" Margaret was yelling in CJ's face, then slowing letting off her throat.

Their small bellies that had a kids in where colliding with every movement. They rubbed against each other, making it harder for someone to get close.

But then CJ finally passed out from the lack of oxygen, then Margaret let go of her throat. They could hear sirens coming towards them.

Margaret got up from CJ and called Rigby, and he didn't answer. So he called Muscle man instead.

"Hello?"

"Did you find Mordecai?"

"Yeah, but we have a problem, he doesn't remember anything."

"Oh shit, have you seen Eileen or Rigby?

"No…" Margaret hung up the phone and she started walking to the snack bar that was less then ten feet away.

She sat down at one of the tables and put her head on the table then wrapped her head with her arms.

"What if he doesn't remember anything forever? What if his daughter will never meet him, or if he know her." She was repeating this in her head, it was making her angry.

Her phone started ringing in her pocket and she looked at her phone. It was Eileen and she didn't notice, but called her twice already. Margaret answered the phone.

"Hey!?"

"Ummm… Margaret… Me and Rigby are kinda…"

"Come on spit it out Eileen." There was a pause and Margaret was waiting patiently.

"We're leaving soon, we're going to Florida for our honeymoon." Margaret was in shock, why would they leave when Mordecai just got back from a psycho.

"Well, I hope you two have fun. Just give me a call once you're in Florida."

"Alright, I have to go! I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Margaret's response was short and the police had just got a ambulance to take CJ to the ER once again.

Margaret went back to the house to see her boyfriend that might not even remember her. She walked through the front door. Everyone was in the living room talking to Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"My head hurts right now, I can't remember everything at the moment." Mordecai explained to everyone. He hated being center of attention, except from one person he loved.

Margaret walked into the room and Mordecai's head cleared from the pain of the headache. He stared at her and he got up from the couch.

"Margaret, Oh my god." Mordecai ran over to Margaret and hugged her. He felt Margaret's small belly when he was holding Margaret close to him.

Margaret was in shock and she couldn't say a word. Everyone stared at the couple that haven't seen each other for two straight months.

"How does he remember everything now?" Benson asked while having his hand on Skips shoulder.

"True love," Skips answered while still staring at the true act of love.

Everyone left the room and making everyone feel more safe now since everyone isn't missing or hurt. Mordecai and Margaret were sitting on the couch together while Mordecai had his hand on Margaret's belly.

"The two months I've been gone, what happened?" Mordecai asked, he was all confused because he heard many stories from Skips and Muscle Man.

"You missed your best friend's wedding. Ummm… and you weren't with me." Mordecai felt bad after the first part, then made himself feel better.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"It's not your fault Mordecai, at least you helped someone before leaving." He smiled and lied down with Margaret with his hand still on her belly.

"Hopefully, we can get into a good life now."

"I know, everything has been crazy." Mordecai started to fall asleep. The drug was starting to finally begone, but he would be sleepy for a bit.

Margaret also fell asleep with Mordecai. She wasn't going to leave his side anymore. She can't even trust him going to work anymore.

After a couple hour nap Margaret woke up. Mordecai was playing his game system that some how got here.

"How did the game get here?"

"Skips went to go get it, same with our clothes," Margaret shook her head in confusion.

"Why?" Margaret was beyond confused, no one told her about what was going on.

"We are going on a vacation to Arizona to see my cousin."

"I finally get a break from work," Margaret smiled and got up from her laying position and put in the second controller.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to let Mordecai take off work for another week, he just got back from a psycho," Benson and Skips were debating of letting Mordecai have vacation.

"He already has been gone for two months, he should of been fired….," Benson argues.

"He saved a fellow park member, also it wasn't his fault for leaving. He was kidnapped by the craziest bitch on this earth." Benson gave up and let Mordecai have a another week off of work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai and Margaret were playing a game together when Skips came into the room. He didn't say anything at first, he was staring at the love birds.

"Hey Skips, got any news?" Mordecai asked, he pushed the pause button to look at Skips.

"Do you have something to say Skips?" Mordecai asked, when Margaret finally notice the game was paused.

"You two need to start to get going, because you need to go to Florida."

"I thought Margaret and I were going to Arizona." Mordecai was now confused, Margaret had her mouth wide open.

"Well we surprised you! You two are actually going to Florida." Muscle man said, while just coming out of no where.

"Thanks you guys, but who is going to take Rigby and I's work." Mordecai asked, he was super excited, but he still needs to see his cousin sometime.

"I will with High-five ghost, so you ladies need to repay me BIG TIME." Mordecai shook his head and got Margaret off the couch.

They got all their stuff that Mordecai's friends already packed. They grabbed more clothes from their house and got rid of the ones they didn't need.

Mordecai and Margaret arrived at the airport they got on the plane shorty after they arrived. Mordecai and Margaret were holding hands on the plane.

"This is my first time we are leaving state, when I actually wanted too." Margaret laughed and looked out the window.

They sat on the plane waiting for the plane to fill up with more passengers. Margaret was by the window and Mordecai was in the middle. Everything felt comfortable until someone came to sit by them.

It was someone they knew, not a close friend, not a long lost friend, but a person they knew. He sat next to Mordecai and smiled.

"Hey dude, Chad was telling me about you. Not anything bad, but it hasn't been a while." Mordecai's eyes were wide open and the words didn't come out of his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6: Going On Vacation

"Hey dude, Chad was telling me about you. Not anything bad, but it hasn't been a while." Mordecai's eyes were wide open and the words didn't come out of his mouth.

"Oh hey Jeremy," Mordecai did his usual embarrassing laugh and Margaret face palmed. But then Margaret made a smooth recovery for Mordecai.

"Sorry he had a rough week," Margaret look over Mordecai's shoulder and held his hand to make Mordecai feel better.

"Ahh, I see what you mean. I mean like he does have bags under his eyes." Jeremy pointed out and he was right Mordecai has gone through a lot in just two days.

Mordecai was thinking to himself, he really needed to get back on his feet. He needed to help raise his new daughter that will becoming soon.

Margaret fell asleep on Mordecai's shoulder. Mordecai was still having things go through his head. He thought of one thing that came above all the rest, bring more love into their relationship.

"Dude, you been drifting off, what are you thinking about?" Jeremy asked that made Mordecai jump into reality.

"Oh, uhhhh… just what's like in Florida." Jeremy got his phone out and looked up something.

"It's going to be high of 87ºF and low of 79ºF," Mordecai smirked and nodded his head. Jeremy put back his phone in his pocket.

"I meant like, how it's going to be like, the people, the city, and other random stuff that happens at nude beach."

"Oh, I'm going there for sure, I'm going to see some new girlfriends." He gave a wink to Mordecai and they both laughed.

"How should I, like bring more "love" into my relationship with Margaret. Since I haven't seen her in like two months." Mordecai asked Jeremy and he shook his head and looked at Mordecai.

"You should take her on a date, then go home play some board games and watch t.v., then after that have sex." Mordecai's eyed opened wide after the sex part of the sentence.

"She's pregnant, I don't think me and her should have sex." Mordecai added, then Jeremy pulled out his phone to look up a question.

"It says here, that it won't hurt anything to have sex during pregnancy. Unless you like have aids or something. Wait, why were you gone for two months." Mordecai took a deep breath and explained to Jeremy what had happened, even since the beginning where she first kidnapped Mordecai.

"That's why I have been out of my mind lately. She can't just go away," There was a moment of silence. Until Jeremy finally spoke, but with a solution.

"How about we hook up CJ and Thomas. But first, where in the hell did Thomas go?" Mordecai pulled out his own phone from his feather kind of thing pocket.

"Well I got his number here, but he might of ditched it since he is kind of a Russian Spy." Mordecai was about to delete the number.

"Don't do that! Most Russian spy's don't even do that." Mordecai gave Jeremy the number and he saved it.

Mordecai fell asleep with Margaret and enjoyed the rest of the ride to Florida. He made jokes with Margaret and Jeremy, they also played truth or dare like a couple of little kids.

The worst dare for Mordecai was yelling fire on the plane and he got a warning. But the best dare from Jeremy to Mordecai was grabbing Margaret's ass then licking her feathered cheek.

The arrived to Florida when Mordecai and Margaret were sleeping again. Jeremy woke them up and the plane was landing soon. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning, the perfect day for Mordecai to make his move.

"Jeremy, shit. We're already here, didn't feel like it." Mordecai yawned when Margaret got up from Mordecai's shoulder.

"Yeah, you two love birds need to get off." Mordecai smiled and gave Jeremy a punch to the arm.

"Yeah, I haven't moved my legs since you grabbed my ass. I jumped and hit my head." Mordecai put his arm around Margaret and kissed her on the forehead.

"I think I made it better."

They all enjoyed the landing and they got off the plane then went outside the airport. Mordecai rented a car for that whole stay at Florida.

He drove Margaret to the beach and found a parking spot. They got out of the car and went to their bags in the car. They grabbed their swimsuits and walked to the bathrooms.

"This day is already going good Mordecai. And it's only eleven-o-two." Mordecai help Margaret's hand they they reached the bathrooms.

"Lets just go into the family bathroom, since we are family together." Mordecai opened the family bathroom door.

"Yeah," She walked into the bathroom with Mordecai. Margaret got undressed then Mordecai looked at Margaret's bare body.

"Oh my god." Mordecai whispered to himself, then he started to get an erection. Then Margaret noticed Mordecai was staring at her.

She walked over to Mordecai he was against the wall, just staring at her. It was his fist time seeing her naked with the lights on or not in the bed.

Mordecai started getting off the wall then started walking to Margaret too. They met in the middle, Mordecai pushed her to the nearest wall, kissing her, with her breasts pressed against Mordecai's chest.

Margaret put her legs around Mordecai's body, Mordecai was holding her up by the wall and his hands on her bare ass. They kissed, but they had no sex in the public family bathroom.

They came out of the bathroom holding hands and dressed with their swimsuits. Together, they walked out of the bathroom holding hands.

"That was naughty Mordecai,," Margaret smiled kissing Mordecai on the cheek. He blushed and they walked to beach by the ocean.

Together they swam and laid on the beach, it was already 3 o'clock in the afternoon. They have been at the beach mostly all day.

"Margaret, wanna go hit a restaurant? We did skip lunch." She was laying on her towel on the sand. With Mordecai right next to her, she got up from her back and rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah, me and the baby need some food." Mordecai got up on his feet and helped Margaret get on her feet. They went to the rented car and drove to find somewhere to eat.

They were in the middle of their meal at "YOUR MAMA" restaurant. Mordecai finished his sandwich and he was drinking from his glass full of soda.

"Mordecai, we should go out to the movies later." Mordecai look up from his soda to Margaret.

"Yeah, what do you want to see?" Mordecai asked then taking anything drink from his soda.

"How about a comedy?"

"It's better then romance movies by a lot," Mordecai was never a fan of the romance movies. He was more into action-packed movies.

"Alright, we will pick a movie once we get there."

Margaret finished her late lunch with Mordecai sucking down all his soda. Mordecai paid the check and gave a three dollar tip.

They found a hotel to stay at for the whole week, he paid right away so he didn't have to do it later. Mordecai was texting Jeremy to do something, and how it would enhance Mordecai's relationship with Margaret.

Jeremy: Where are u going to leave the key?

Mordecai: I will leave it underneath the mat before the door entrance.

Mordecai: Oh and also I will be leaving to go to the theaters at around 6

Jeremy: Alright I will do it but I will need until 9 to be done

Mordecai: Thats fine. I gtg get ready for the theaters.

Mordecai put down his phone and got up from the couch. The hotel room was small, it had everything in one room except the bathroom.

Behind the couch was the kitchen only had a microwave and a mini fridge, then next to the kitchen was the bed. The tv and the couch was in the middle of the hotel room.

"Babe, check out this bathroom! It's huge!" Margaret was yelling from inside of the bathroom. Which the bathroom was on the right side of the room.

Mordecai went to the bathroom and opened the door. Margaret was in the tub, and the tub could hold over four people. The toilet was the same size as other toilets and same with the sink.

"Holy shit. Now that is what I call a bathtub." Margaret laughed and Mordecai got into the bathtub.

"Sit by me." Margaret said while he was starting to sit in the tub. He sat next to Margaret and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Mordecai, I don't know if I'm ready to be a mother." Mordecai stared at the wall also thinking if he was ready to be a father.

"I'm sure we are going to be perfect parents," Mordecai said trying to make each other feel better.

"Hopefully," Mordecai wrapped his arms around Margaret and kissed her on top of her head.

"It's not hope, we will."

After a twenty minute bath they got out and got dressed for the date. Only wearing the nicest clothes they packed. Mordecai turned off all the light before heading out the door.

"Margaret, are you ready?" Mordecai said closing the door, then acting like he dropped the key.

"Yeah, don't loose that key Mordecai," She laughed and while she did Mordecai slipped the key under the mat.

"Yeah, I got out lucky not losing it." Mordecai chimed in the joke. They walked down the hall holding hands to go to the theaters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy was helping out a old friend, and yeah so they were enemies in the past. But Mordecai helped Jeremy out when he didn't have too. Chad was also cheated on by CJ with Mordecai, but it wasn't Mordecai's fault.

He saved a friend, Mordecai is like the savior of friends. Mordecai had his ups and downs, he didn't give up though….. Maybe a couple times….. But now it's Jeremy's turn to do the same.

Jeremy and got his crew, he told him about what they had to do. They found the key and worked on the room. Setting up candles, flowers, and even a CD for the perfect music.

It was 8:47 and the crew finally finished with the props and decorations. Jeremy got a text from Mordecai saying:

Mordecai: I will be coming back soon!

Jeremy: We just finished

Mordecai: Thx dude. GTG, I have to drive

Jeremy: Yeah, don't want ya to die

Mordecai: Ha

Jeremy put his phone away and wrapped everything up in the hotel room. He put the key under the rug where he found it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret had her head on Mordecai's should while he was driving back to the hotel. The GPS was on so they wouldn't get lost in Florida.

"Mordecai, I have 7 more months with our child in my womb." She looked up to Mordecai and smiled, "And I'm going to love every day I go through with you."

Mordecai stopped at the stop light and took his hand off the steering wheel. He put his hand on Margaret's shoulder and kissed her on top of her head.

"We both are going to love being with each other every day." The light turned green and he put his hands back on the firm steering wheel.

Mordecai parked in the parking lot and got out of the car with Margaret. He locked the doors to the car and picked up Margaret.

"Wooow… Jeez big boy," They laughed and they walked to their room. Mordecai set down Margaret by the door and he quickly grabbed the key.

He unlocked the door, Margaret walked inside and saw the beautiful scene in the room. Mordecai closed the door while she was still looking at the candles that were lit.

Margaret turned to look at Mordecai, but he was on the floor. On one knee with a black box in his hand. He opened the box and the diamond shinned in her eyes.

"Will you Margaret Smith, be my beloved wife forever?" Margaret was in shock, she had no words coming out of her mouth. This made Mordecai even more nervous then before.

"Yes!" She screamed and Mordecai stood up to kiss Margaret. She held Mordecai as close as she could and kissing him.

"Mordecai, who helped you with this plan?" She asked when they finished with their long kiss. Mordecai smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, I had a little help from Jeremy and a couple friends of his," Margaret looked at the lit room and the flowers by the bed.

"It looks beautiful, I just can't wait for this little sucker gets out of me." She rubbed her small belly, that you would think a pillow was under her shirt.

"I know, it seems like she has been in there forever already." Margaret rolled her eyes and laughed, putting her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly she let go of Mordecai, pushing him to the bed. Margaret got onto Mordecai and started kissing. Margaret took off her shirt and bra, but then Mordecai grabbed her by the legs and started licking inside her vagina…. with his beak inside her also.

"Oh my….*gasp*….. Mordecai!" Margaret had her hand running through his spiked feathers. She was breathing heavily and also moaning every five seconds.

Mordecai finished with his licking and she started moving down to Mordecai's junk. He has a massive erection. She did a little licking herself…. all over Mordecai.

The night moved on, pleasuring themselves and making sure they wouldn't disturb the neighbors with there loud sex.

Mordecai moved the bed away from the wall because for less noise. And it was midnight before they finished there amazing sex.

"Jesus, we haven't done that in a while." Margaret said to Mordecai while she had her hand on his chest and her leg over Mordecai's legs.

"I know, and it was the best ever!" Mordecai kissed Margaret on the cheek and she blushed.

"No, I think the was best was when we conceived this little one." She rubbed her tummy then Mordecai put his head on her belly.

"Mordecai, I don't think you will be able to hear anything yet," Margaret chuckled and running through Mordecai's spiked hair.

"Do you think she will be red or blue?" Mordecai asked while still laying on her belly and rubbing her side.

"I think red, just because red is a cooler color." Mordecai looked up to Margaret and started playing with her and tickles her to say that blue is better.

Mordecai got a text and they froze looking at the vibrated phone. Mordecai got off of Margaret and crawled to his side of the bed by the stand. Have picked up his phone and it was Rigby saying,

Rigby: Srry to bother you this late. But do u know what "dushbag" means?

Mordecai stared at his phone and showed it to Margaret. Their mouths' hung open, wondering why in the world he asked the question. Margaret got a text of he own.

Eileen: OMG! I cant believe I called R a "douchebag" 2night

Margaret: Well, what happened?

Eileen: R was just wasn't being very nice about being a parent, and also he was very upset becuz I had a miscarriage.

Margaret: How long have you known about this?

Eileen: Since 2 days ago, I just told him today….

Margaret: Don't feel bad, you will have a child. And R is just R. he still acts like a kid anyway

Eileen: Maybe ur right. I have to go

Margaret: Bye

When Margaret was texting Eileen; Mordecai was texting his friend Rigby about the incident. They already got through why it happened and how he spelt "douchebag" wrong.

Rigby: How can I fix this after what just happened?

Mordecai: Make-up sex

Rigby: STOP TALKING

Mordecai: U still sound like a girl even when your txting

Rigby: Anyway, u got anything?

Mordecai: Rigby, u just have to apologize and make-up sex…

Rigby: Mordy shut up about the make-up sex. I GTG

Mordecai: Bye

Mordecai and Margaret quickly fell asleep after the stressful conversation. They cuddled and held each other close enough to squeeze the air out of each other.

A week had past and Mordecai had thanked Jeremy in person. Margaret and Mordecai had gone to the beach mostly everyday. Eileen and Rigby made up their differences by apologizing and having make-up sex just like Mordecai said. Rigby sent a text once it was over saying,

Rigby: I guess u were right, we did have sex

Mordecai: HA U OWE ME!

Rigby: NOOOOO!

Mordecai: Yessss!

Rigby: STOP TALKING

Mordecai: See u later!

Mordecai was already back at the park working with Rigby. With their just regular day for once in their lives. They were up in the attic supposed to be dusting and Rigby was chasing a mouse that squealed.

"Rigby, get back to work. I wanna try to get a raise or even a promotion." Rigby stopped and tried to throw the duster at the mouse and completely missing.

"Yeah, your right, I should do the same if I want to start a family with Eileen." Mordecai finished his most dusted corner that also had thick spiderwebs.

"God, you should of done this when you were told a month ago." Rigby picked up his duster and looked to Mordecai that he was stepping down from his ladder.

"How did you know about that?" Mordecai picked up his ladder, walked to the next corner, Mordecai smiled and set down the ladder.

"I know many things, even when Skips tell you everything that happened when you leave." Mordecai climbed back up the ladder and started dusting again.

The day flew by when finishing less then two hours later. Mordecai went to go to ask Benson if he could do anything for a raise this week.

"Mordecai, so you're telling me, you need a raise because of your future family?"

"Exactly!" Mordecai said cheerfully and very quickly after Benson finished his sentence.

"Fine, but you better not screw this up…..," Benson looked to his desk and took a very deep breath. "You can be my servant for my date tonight."

Mordecai face went into shock and just realizing what mess he got into. He couldn't even believe Benson got a date with a real girl. Besides the past, but that was a long time ago….


	7. Chapter 7: Sharp Turn of Events

Mordecai face went into shock and just realizing what mess he got into. He couldn't even believe Benson got a date with a real girl. Besides the past, but that was a long time ago and he wasn't very happy for a couple of days. Nobody noticed because it looks like he is never happy.

Mordecai was getting his clothes ready for later that night, Margaret was taking a nap on the bed. She didn't know Mordecai was going anywhere that night. Mordecai had got all the clothes out of his dresser as quietly as he could and walked out of the room. He took every step to the downstairs very quietly.

He sat on the couch and turned the television while putting on his clothes. Tonight was going to be the longest work night in history. Mordecai texted Benson,

Mordy: Where is the date at?

Benson: Steak Me Amadeus

Mordy: Really…. Where I got dumped a couple years ago….

Benson: I DIDN'T PICK IT

Mordy: So ur "gf" did?

Benson: I don't know what a gf is….

Mordy: Nvm

Benson: SPEAK ENGLISH

Mordecai turned off the television and left a note on the table for Margaret. Mordecai lock the door on his way out. He took Margarets car and turned on the radio to rock. He found the station then drove to Steak Me Amadeus. It was raining this night as he drove to Steak Me Amadeus.

Benson was sitting in his car, on his phone that yet he still didn't know how to use very well. Mordecai parked his car right next to Benson in the parking lot. Benson texted Mordecai, Mordecai gave a annoyed look to his phone.

Benson: I'm afraid I can't go through with this date

Mordy: Stop being a little pussy and get in there

Benson: Well, that's not going to help with my confidence at all

Mordy: Dude, I think u can get through it. U are the worlds greatest boss

Benson: You're right, I'm going in now

Mordy: I'll be behind u. Going into kitchen… not behind u lol

Benson: What does "lol" mean?

Mordy: I really gotta show u the way of texting after this

Benson: What does that mean?

Mordy: :)

Benson: What the fuck?

Mordy: It's "WTF" :)

Mordecai turns off the car after Benson does. Benson gets out of the car and runs inside. Mordecai goes to the back of the building and gets ready for the most ridiculous night ever.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Where's your date?" Mordecai was standing next to Benson acting casual. Benson has bullets of sweat running down his face, more nervous then ever.

"She's coming, she texted me less then a minute ago." Benson looked back his phone and his hand was shaking. He couldn't stop moving his body at all.

A gumball machine walked into the restaurant, she had big breast with skin tight jeans. Benson's mouth dropped, but Mordecai hit him in the should to make him realize he did.

The gumball machine girl walked over to Benson's table and sat down on the chair across from Benson. Benson was just wearing a white dress long sleeve shirt with black dress pants. He also had black dress shoes.

"Hey, are you "GB594"?" Benson gulped and nodded towards the woman. He picked up his menu and whispered to Mordecai.

"What do I do?" Mordecai turned around and pulled out his phone and quickly texted Benson.

Mordy: JUST ACT SEXY AND CASUAL!

Benson: Don't have to be that loud

Mordy: We're texting over the phone

"What would would like to eat, uh…" Benson had no idea what her name was, just the name off of the website he was on to hook up with this person.

"My name is Denise, and you are?" Benson started to get more comfortable with Denise. Together they talked and told each other's names.

Mordecai had barley had to do anything that night for Benson, but he had to work the whole night so his cover wasn't blown. Nobody had noticed there was someone new working as a servant.

Until, Mordecai wasn't paying attention wear he was going and he ran into someone knocking a whole lot of plates. All of them crashing down to the ground and breaking.

Everyone had looked and stared at the two birds that had crashed into each other. Then soon after everyone had went back to their meal.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about this." Mordecai looked up and say another blue bird. He couldn't believe his eyes, he rubbed them again and saw the same thing.

"It's alright, I hated this job anyway." Mordecai had help her up and stared into her eyes. She looked away and walked to the kitchen. Mordecai had started picking up some of the pieces.

The blue bird girl had came back out with a broom and a trash can with a scooper. She started sweeping and didn't even look at Mordecai.

"My name is Mordecai, what's your name?" The girl stopped sweeping and looked at Mordecai.

"I'm Jayda, I just moved here from Iowa. It's a small state, but we really don't say our t's in a middle of a word." Mordecai laughed, he started picking up the pieces again and threw them in the trash.

When Mordecai and Jayda finished cleaning up the mess, Benson had finished his date ten minutes ago. Benson had sent a text to Mordecai saying,

Benson: Hope you have fun with your date

Mordy: I have a girlfriend

Benson: And?

Mordy: That's mostly cheating on someone.

Mordecai stopped texting Benson and walked to Jayda. And tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and was smiling at Mordecai.

"I would like to have your number, so we could keep in touch as friends." Jayda turned around and ripped a piece of paper from her notepad. She wrote her number then shoved her number into Mordecai's chest, then winked.

Mordecai thanked Jayda, then shortly left afterwards. It was an hour before he told Margaret he was going to be home.

He had a plan, something to spice up their relationship with Margaret for a bit. He stopped at the plant store, then the candy store, then the movie store.

Mordecai arrived home and walked inside, he walked upstairs and Margaret wasn't in there. He walked throughout the whole upstairs and she wasn't there. He went downstairs and went to the kitchen.

He opened the door and saw Slasher and Margaret laying on the kitchen floor having oral sex. Mordecai dropped all his stuff he had for Margaret. Margaret saw Mordecai and got up from Slasher.

Mordecai was upstairs with the door locked to the bedroom. He had a suitcase and packed some of his clothes. He threw in all his personal belongings. Margaret was just following Mordecai around the house, trying to make him stop.

Mordecai turned around and looked Margaret in the eyes. He was pissed, more then a bull for a red piece of cloth.

"How could you do this to me, and our child?" Margaret just stood there with just a robe hiding her body.

"Mordecai…. I'm sorr-"

"YOU'RE NOT SORRY! YOU CHEATED ON ME FOR HIM! I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THAT BABY IS EVEN MY CHILD!" Mordecai had cut of for what Margaret had to say.

Mordecai had continued with his gathering of his belongings and called Eileen to pick him up to take him to the park house. He had also called Benson he would be moving back into the house.

NINE O'CLOCK (TWO HOURS LATER)

Mordecai had carried all his bags into his old room at the park. He laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thinks to himself if that Steak Me Amadeus is his curse.

Mordecai feels his phone start vibrating, it is Margaret, but he hung it up and blocked her number. Mordecai had texted Jayda,

Mordy: Hey, this is Mordecai, from earlier tonight. Can we talk?

Jayda: Sure, let me call ya

Mordecai answered the call and told Jayda everything that had happened that night, even about the date thing with his boss.

"So you're telling me you were in a relationship with a Robin, that was cheating on you…. But you didn't find out until today?"

"Mostly yeah."

"Oh my, I feel bad for you Mordecai."

"Don't be, I deserved it."

"You did not, you are the most kid and generous guy I have ever met, and I have only known your for about four hours."

"Thanks Jayda, but it's getting late. I have to go, talk to you later Jayda."

"See ya Mordecai."

Mordecai put his phone on the nightstand, still staring into the ceiling above him. Thinking if Margaret's unborn child, is his.

FIVE MONTHS LATER…..


	8. Chapter 8: Jayda's Lucky Day

FIVE MONTHS LATER…..

Mordy: Well, Margaret is in labor, I guess today or tomorrow I will find out if that child is mine or not

Jayda: Hopefully not, she is a complete whore.

Mordy: You know what next week is!?

Jayda: Our 4 month anniversary :)

Mordy: Exactly :)

Mordecai kept texting Jayda for the rest of the night until he passed out. He was at the hospital waiting for Margaret's labor to end. Mordecai had been with Jayda for three months and three weeks.

Rigby had woken Mordecai, mostly startling Mordecai. "Your daughter is finally here, she's with Margaret." Mordecai got up from the waiting room chair. His back cracking as he stood up.

Mordecai walking into the room, Margaret holding the small red bird. Margaret was smiling at the baby bird, almost crying. She already had a name, Mordecai and Margaret picked it a while ago.

"She's a girl, and her name is Mallory. She is also your daughter." The Doctor shook Mordecai's hand and left the room. Leaving only Mordecai with Margaret and Mallory.

"Are you coming home with me," Margaret looked to Mordecai with her feathers on her head messed up. "You could at least help me raise Mallory."

Mordecai fell into his hands, he couldn't believe he had to make a choice of being with Mallory or never see her again. "Why should I, you cheated, while you were pregnant with our little bird."

"And I said before, I am sorry. I just wasn't thinking, it just felt right at that time." Margaret tried convincing to bring Mordecai back home.

"Can I hold my daughter, before we go to a court fight." Margaret gave Mallory to Mordecai, being as gentle as he could. He saw how close she looked like Margaret, but she was going to have the personality of Mordecai.

"Margaret, thank you for having our child… but now I am keeping her."

6 YEARS LATER

"MOM!" Jayda ran into Mallory's room, there was toys all over the floor and Mallory was sitting on her bed. Mallory was starting have her little tantrums for doing her little chores.

"Mallory, I thought you hurt yourself. You should really not do that," Jayda started walking to Mallory.

"I don't wanna do my chores!" Mallory was kicking her feet making the bed shake. Jayda sat down next to Mallory, comforting her.

"You know you already made your bed Mallory. All you do is put all your toys in the toy box." Her room was full of toy cars, barbies, and even fake makeup set.

"Fine, can I get a prize once I finish!" Mallory's face was one full smile. Jayda laughed and nodded, leaving the room to the living room. Mordecai was laying on the couch just staring at the ceiling.

"You know Jayda, she's going to ask about why she is a different color then us." Jayda walked over to the couch and sat on arm of the couch.

"She's only six darling, I bet she won't notice till she's twelve." Mordecai got up from the couch and kissing Jayda on the beak. Then Mallory walked out from her bedroom seeing her parents kissing each other.

"EWWWW!" Mordecai ran over to Mallory picking her up. Then hugging her, this was the last day of school for Mallory. "Daddy! I get to be in first grade! MY BIRTHDAY IS THIS MONTH TOO!"

"Oh Mallory, your birthday is two weeks from now." Mordecai looked at the clock on the wall, "And look at the time, it's seven-thirty. Mom better get you to school." Mallory ran to get her stuff for school then running to Jayda and pulling her to the door.

"Have a great day you two!" Mordecai yelled out to Mallory and Jayda. Once the door closed he called Rigby. The phone rang for two seconds before he answered.

"Hey my man! How's your son!" Mordecai cheerfully yelled into the smartphone.

"Well, Radcliff is being a boy. It's been a life changer for the both of us these six years."

"Yeah I know, even for Mallory. Today is her last day of Kindergarten."

"Wow, shit I haven't seen her for ages. You gotta bring her over to our house again. And you cook because I screwed the shit out of the burgers last time."

"But, I love the country house, I barely got it back when me and went to court."

"I'll try to convince Eileen for her to come. Wait, why did you pause on Margaret's name?"

"I just can't say it, Mallory doesn't need to know about her…. AT ALL."

"Just because she is a psychopathic bitch?" In the background of Rigby's call Eileen yelled at him to keep the swearing down. "Sorry Eileen."

"Good luck trying to convince her now Rigby."

"STOP TALKING!" Mordecai was laughing on the phone then with a buzz on his phone. Then suddenly stopping with a big pause on the phone for Rigby. "Dude, you okay?"

"How did she get my phone number?"

"What? Whoo?"

"Rigby, I gotta go. I'll text you later, because this person has to work."

"Mordec-," Mordecai ended the call and just staring at the text he got just moments ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have a great day at school Mallory! Mommy loves you!" Jayda blew Mallory a kiss then Mallory closed the car door.

Jayda was driving to work on highway, mostly empty on the highway. She got a text on her phone, it was a unknown number. The text said, "Think fast, because it's going to be a blast."

"What the he-," Jayda was passing underneath a bridge, suddenly a blast blowing a piece of concrete in front of her which car crashing into. Knocking her out instantly, while more concrete pile onto the vehicle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean there was no body in the car?!" Mordecai was yelling into his phone while sitting with Rigby and Eileen on the couch.

"Dude, you need to calm down." Rigby whispered, "She probably started walking once it happened." Eileen punched him on the arm for Mordecai.

"Check all the local hospitals, look at all the camera footage on the bridge, do a police search, type letters into your computer, do something then sit on your ass!" Mordecai hung up the phone then collapsed into the couch.

"I'll pick up Mallory after school Mordecai. You and Rigby and can do whatever you can to help tonight." Eileen got up from the couch to call a old friend.

"So what about that text, what did it say?" Mordecai was staring at the ceiling, trying to flush everything out of his head.

"It was a nightmare come true, it said "Our relationship didn't last, but the lover is going for a blast."" Mordecai had no emotion on his face, but hearing his voice was another story.

"Do you think it was Margaret?" Rigby asked, but didn't get a answer, "Are we going to get a lunch break before we go?" Mordecai had punched him in the arm before anyone could get a response.

Mordecai and Rigby got ready and also grabbing a sandwich before leaving. Mordecai had got another text when he was driving to the accident. "There is something blue, where there is glue."

"I hate fucking riddles!" Mordecai yelled while Rigby read the message. Mordecai had arrived to the crime scene. With cops surrounding the car and pile of rocks. Mordecai had got out of the car to the police detective.

"Yo fool, I gotta search this car of mine." Rigby was trying to act all gangster while walking to the detective.

"Dude shut up, sorry Detective, this is my wife's car. May I gab my stuff?" The detective stared down Rigby like he was the mastermind behind the missing woman.

"Of course, name?" Mordecai told him where he lived, date of birth, full name, even blood type. Finally letting Mordecai and Rigby pass through the crime tape. Mordecai and Rigby searched through and under every cubby, seat, and the back seats.

"There's nothing here, what are we looking for exactly?" Mordecai face palmed and shook his head side to side.

"I can't believed I missed it," Mordecai ripped off the siding of the interior of the door. There was a blue feather with a piece of paper taped to it. "The first place we kissed, that night will be sure missed."

"Ah that weird friend-zone night and the meteor head guy." Mordecai left the crime scene, it was already six o'clock. Arriving to the make out mountain, with teens already making out when not even night outside.

"Oh my god that gross!" Rigby wailed while trying to find the next clue, Mordecai searched in the spot he was at almost seven years ago.

"Have you found anything yet Rigby?" Rigby had been looking through the garbage the whole time, being a total raccoon.

"No, but I found a perfectly good donut in here!" He ate the donut, then quickly dove back into the garbage bin.

"Dude, quit fooling around!" Mordecai was about to give up then Rigby spilled the garbage can, making him realize something. "We didn't first kiss here, she kissed me when we went to the airport." Mordecai and Rigby ran back to the car, racing to the airport.

Running into the airport finding it mostly empty with a bag just passing having Mordecai's name on the tag. Mordecai tripped also knocking over Rigby, with the bag going into the baggage carousel for another round.

"I'm not waiting." Rigby ran into the baggage carousel, making Mordecai nervous for where he had gone into the mysteries of that thing. The long paused moments Rigby had came back with the baggage.

"Give that piece of shit." He took it from Rigby and opened the bag containing another blue feather with another taped piece of paper. Mordecai read the next clue out loud, "Where you used to hang and where you wanted to bang XOXO."

"That just gross, why would you say that out loud in a airport." Rigby jumped from the carousel then throwing the bag back onto the carousel.

"Dude, shut up! Let's go to the Coffee Shop," The drive to the Coffee Shop made Rigby feel weird. Mordecai was more stressed then a guy loosing his children, he was going ten times over the speed limit.

"Mordecai, we're going to find her. She's fine, she's Jayda, she had been in much worse then this when she was in karate." Mordecai smirked with a little laugh, then punched Rigby on the arm.

"Karate is safe with referees, Rigby." Mordecai parked the car in front of the Coffee Shop and reached towards back of the car. Grabbing a blue mask for himself and a brown mask for Rigby.

"Are ready my blue friend, because I'm ready to kick some red butt." Mordecai smiled when Rigby was doing he old thing, and that old thing was being funny and stupid as fuck. Mordecai jumped out of the car then slamming the door while acting like both were in slow motion.

Mordecai came to a stop realizing they forgot the rest of the stuff in the trunk Mordecai had packed before he left his home. "Shit dude, hold on I got something for us." Mordecai ran around back to the drivers door and popped, opening the trunk. They ran to the back showing bullet vests, armored pants with boots, knives, pistols, and even masks.

Rigby's face went into shock, making him freeze for a couple of seconds. "Where in the world did you get all of this stuff?" Rigby jumped into the trunk grabbing all the accessories he could carry.

Mordecai put on his mask and smirking towards Rigby. "Just a big yeti that always has our backs." Mordecai and Rigby had put on all the stuff they needed, but Mordecai had a little secret, pulling it from his back pocket, he got from Thomas or for others Nikolai.

"Mordecai, it's been long enough, we have to go save your girlfriend," Mordecai closed the trunk to the car. Showing Rigby someone had just made their biggest mistake in their life. Mordecai had something in his hand, even having Rigby quiet.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret was sitting on a stool staring at Jayda, Jayda was on a chair, with her hands tied behind her back. Having tape wrapped around her beak, she was out cold in the chair. "You need to wake this bitch… Make her ready for the arrival of her husband." There was a cold voice behind Margaret, in the shadows of the Coffee Shop.

Margaret got up from the stool grabbing the glass of water next to her then splashing water onto Jayda, startling her. "Well hello there… Jayda. How's Mordecai…. How's Mallory?" Margaret looked into Jayda's making Margaret spitting on Jayda.

Jayda kept her anger down, acting as casual as she can. "Hello Jayda, I don't know you, but I'm sure Mordecai knows me." Looked over to the cold shadow hidden in the darkness of the Coffee Shop. "Mordecai has caused my company to fail, with his raccoon friend." The shadow walked from the dark into the only lit light in the Coffee Shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So where should we go in from?" Rigby and Mordecai were searching for a different entrance except the front door. Mordecai was tense, ever sense he had the killing object in his hand. "Mordecai, you're starting to make me nervous about this."

Emotion flowed back to Mordecai's face, making him feel normal once again. "Sorry, these thing is making me feel weird." Mordecai stared at the object, thinking if this thing is making him think about evil and deadly things.

"Do you even know what that thing does?" Rigby tried snatching the object from Mordecai's hand, before it turned into liquid and went into Mordecai's wedding ring. Then making the ring unmovable from its position.

Mordecai's face went back to no emotion and grabbed his gun from his pocket then stealing Rigby's. "Let me do this, but here, have this. I have a little idea for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait… I know you, Mordecai told me about you. You are Cat Masterson, but your not a cat anymore. How is that possible?" Jayda had said in her head, trying to make out the words through the taped up beak.

Cat had cat scratches over his face and with his hair in the shape of cat ears. His hair had the color of orange and was wearing a black suit with black boots. "I bet you're wonder how we planned all of this just for you, and you lovely husband." Cat walked over pulling out a knife and putting up to Jayda's neck.

There was a crash with the front door blowing open, Cat backed from Jayda with his henchmen coming from the shadows to investigate the door. Suddenly there were shots from the men only showing their fire from each shot they take.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nice dummy, but where in the world did you get it." Rigby was behind Mordecai, standing next to the entrance. Only with no answer Mordecai peaked over the edge of the entrance see men scared out of their minds.

"You, throw your knife at one of the men." Mordecai grabbed Rigby by the arm and put him in front of Mordecai. "And don't miss…," Mordecai loaded both of his gun, mostly getting ready for World War III. Rigby peaks over the edge and aims to the head of the first henchman walking to the entrance.

Rigby throws the sharped ended knife and hits the henchman in the throat making him choke on his own blood. Mordecai ran to the man before he fell to the ground. Using him as a dead human shield. Shooting the rest of the henchmen with his one gun.

Mordecai dropped the the dead man he was holding and walks over to Jayda, she was tied to the chair. With no one around her, it made Mordecai suspicious. Without giving a fuck he walks over to Jayda and kneels on one knee to untie the knots.

Jayda started making a lot of noise and Mordecai finished untying the knot. Then unwrapping the duck tape around Jayda's mouth to see what she is trying to say. "WATCH OUT MORD-," It was to late for Jayda to save Mordecai's life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rigby heard a shot from inside the Coffee Shop, he had went to the back door and walked in seeing a man snipe Mordecai. Rigby ran up to behind the man and injected poison into the side of his stomach.

Jayda screaming taking out the sound of the man's groan to the slow melting of the man's intestines. Rigby looked into the man's eyes and saw a reflection of someone. Margaret jumped onto Rigby making him fall to the ground. Dropping the knife next to him, without Rigby noticing.

"Hey Rigby, long time no see. And I see your friend is dead." Margaret started choking Rigby with her red feathered hands. Making everything go blurry in Rigby's eyes, but making him see something shine into his eyes. He reached to his right, gripping a blade, making him bleed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Mordecai laid on the ground, surrounding his body. The bullet wound wasn't in his head, but instead in his stomach. Still a deadly wound, Jayda turn to see if anyone one was around, only to see Margaret on top of Rigby.

Jayda grabbed Mordecai's gun, but was stopped by Mordecai. He got up taking back the gun and perfectly walking to Margaret. Grabbing Margaret by the neck and throwing her to the ground. Having her scream, then trying to crawl away from Mordecai while still on her back.

"Mordecai, don't, I'm sorry. Please don't do this." Margaret pleaded as Mordecai walked to her with his gun pointing at her. With the urge to kill Margaret at the very second he had the gun pointed to her head.

Mordecai shot the gun only having it go past her head hitting the floor next to her. She fainted and then having Rigby get back on his feet with the knife in his hand. Jayda started running to Mordecai then suddenly a henchman tackling Mordecai.

Before the end of the second Rigby tried throwing the knife to hit the henchman in the head, only zooming past him and hitting Jayda. Having her fall to the ground at the same time as Mordecai with the henchman. As soon Mordecai hit the ground he pulled the trigger having the henchman's brain be blown.

Rigby ran to Jayda to see where she was hit, and Mordecai throwing the body next to him. Mordecai fell to his knees next to Jayda seeing the knife in her shoulder, nearly six inches from her death.

"Mordecai, I didn't mean it, I was trying to hit the crazy dude." Mordecai pointed the gun to Rigby's head. Staring at Rigby with hate in Mordecai's eyes, before Mordecai could react Rigby twisted the gun out of Mordecai's hand and Rigby pointed it to Mordecai. "Take Jayda to the hospital through the back door. I will deal with the mess here with the cops."

The blue and red light were flashing already from the big explosion everyone heard earlier. Mordecai picked up Jayda and started running, but then stopping to turn around. "I will be coming back for you, and you are going to pay."

Mordecai ran out through the back door, having Rigby to realize what mess he just got himself into. Both the police and Mordecai.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

THE NEXT DAY

Jayda's eyes opened to see herself in a hospitals with flowers next to her with a note. Jayda opened the note a read it, "Mallory will be staying with my mother until you get better, I still have to go clean the mess with police, and deal with two old friends and take them out for good. Take care, Love Mordy." Jayda just new something was wrong with her face in shock and horror.


	9. Chapter 9: Mordecai's Power

THE NEXT DAY

Jayda's eyes opened to see herself in a hospitals with flowers next to her with a note. Jayda opened the note a read it, "Mallory will be staying with my mother until you get better, I still have to go clean the mess with police, and deal with two old friends and take them out for good. Take care, Love Mordy." Jayda just new something was wrong, her face in shock and horror.

Jayda tried calling Mordecai multiple time within three minutes. She couldn't do anything for herself, the nurse wouldn't let her leave. Thinking of things to do to save the life of Mordecai's old friend, he was acting himself lately. Killing henchmen with no side effects of feelings of others.

"How's my favorite patient today, you came to the ER at a very late time." The doctor had walked into the room, showing x-rays from the knife cutting and breaking her his collar bone. Also having a bump on her head from yesterday mornings car crash, bruises all over Jayda's body.

After the doctor left, Jayda was able to go back home with a bunch of pills to numb her pain. She wasn't going home, Jayda was going back to the Coffee Shop. Going underneath the crime tape into the Coffee Shop showing white tape of the areas of the henchmen and where Cat was.

Jayda didn't see much she needed to see, only things that she didn't want to remember. Her phone started ringing in her jean pocket. Jayda answered, "Eileen, is Rigby home?" There was a sob on the other side of the phone.

Eileen took a deep breath to be able to speak, "Rigby hasn't been home, or even answering his text messages." Jayda only thought of Mordecai killing Rigby once she heard Eileen. This wasn't good for Eileen or even Mordecai.

Jayda came up with something to calm Eileen down, and just deal with little Radcliff and Mallory. "Eileen, I'm sure he's fine. He had a rough night with Mordecai, they are probably past out after drinking last night." Jayda sure hoped that is what happened after that night, but only turned everything into a massacre.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll text you later if he calls or texts back." Eileen hung up leaving Jayda to her job of finding her husband herself. Only this time Jayda isn't the one that has gone missing, or maybe even kidnapped.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rigby was sitting in a jail cell, afraid of Mordecai actually going to killing him this time. Hiding away for the rest of his life from his own best friend. From one mistake can make the whole world turn upside down. He needs to call Thomas or Skips to help him out of the mess right now.

Rigby let himself out of the cell, he wasn't convicted for murder of anything. Only having the CIA clean up after the mess. Rigby stood outside the police building seeing Eileen's called and texts. Only ignoring them and calls Skips first, only coming to no answer on the phone. Next he called Thomas with answer on the other side of the line.

"Well, hello Rigby. How can I help you?" It was Nikolai's voice, having Rigby really difficult to understand what Nikolai was saying.

"You remember what you gave Mordecai?" Nikolai accepted and explained how Mordecai was acting weird ever since he had it in his hand. Then how it turned into liquid and going into his ring, turning him even more hostile. "He's even trying to track me down, to kill me."

"I'm afraid I cannot help you Rigby, but Skips has been on the line with us. He will help you with your little feud." Nikolai hung up leaving Rigby and Skips on the phone. Without either of them responding it make the call feel weird.

"Just get over to the park." Then the call finished before Rigby could even respond. He went back into his cell to grab his bag, to pack more stuff then just a vest and a knife. Rigby ran to his car and squeals his tires and creating smoke. Quickly zooming down the street to the park. Creating noise for the cops to see what was happening down the road, only to return back to their donuts.

Rigby pulled up to the garage and got out of the car, leaving his bag in the drivers seat. He walked to the front door, knocking once then just walking in. Rigby walks into the first room. Only to show his bench for his weights and a couch with a small t.v. "Skips, I'm here. Where you at?" There was no answer, having Rigby go to the kitchen to find food in the fridge.

He made himself a sandwich and sat on the couch, seeing a reflection on the t.v. of someone else behind him. The gun behind him loaded and pressed up to Rigby's head. Rigby froze with part of the sandwich in his mouth.

"Well, this was easy to find you. You little fucking rat." Rigby gulped the part of his sandwich down his throat. Then standing up to turn around and see Mordecai. He still had his mask on with the bloody clothes from last night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"You have to save him Thomas, he isn't thinking straight." Jayda was begging Nikolai to help find Mordecai and stop him from killing Rigby and anyone else who stands in the way.

"Fine, Rigby is already with Skips. I'll go and help them," Jayda thanked Nikolai all she could and hung up leaving Nikolai to do his regular spy work.

He geared up, wearing all black with a bulletproof vest. Nikolai went to the back of Skips house, going through his bedroom window. Just for safety procedures, and that's what he did for a living. This only made him see Skips laying on the ground with blood around him. Wounds made by a crowbar.

Nikolai checked if he was still living, having a heart beat. Wounds on the legs, so Skips wouldn't be able to move. "65-GT is making Mordecai more smart and effective then expected." Nikolai whispered to himself. The bedroom door was open, seeing Mordecai throw Rigby into the t.v. Breaking the glass with the t.v. falling back onto Rigby after he fell to the ground.

"You are just going to go through worst pain then this." Mordecai dragged Rigby from underneath the t.v. to pick up Rigby and put him on the bench. Rigby was exhausted an unable to move.

Nikolai sneaked into the living room and hid behind the couch. Mordecai picked up the weight from the bar, "Hear lift this Rigby." Mordecai dropped the bar into Rigby's hands, Rigby dropped it onto his throat. Nikolai took action and threw his knife and hits Mordecai on the arm.

"Nikolai….. my friend. We haven't crossed paths since you left at your waypoint with the train." Mordecai pulled the knife from his arm, then pointing the gun to Nikolai. Mordecai shot and Nikolai dodging the bullet.

Rigby heard the commotion around him, only going blind from the lack of oxygen going threw his body. Rigby tipped the weight bar to one side to have it fall off. Having pressure be taken off of his throat.

Nikolai, fought against Mordecai, more difficult then any other person he had ever faced. Punches hitting Nikolai before Nikolai could he notice. Nikolai grabbing his arm and jumping onto Mordecai, forcing Mordecai to be short out of breath. Nikolai tried to take the ring off of his finger.

Mordecai regained back his air flow and pushed Nikolai off of him. Jumping back onto his feet, Nikolai tackled Mordecai to the wall. Knocking down the pictures on the wall, Mordecai kneed Nikolai in the stomach.

Rigby got up seeing Nikolai puking over Mordecai, then Mordecai head butting Nikolai. Rigby stood up on the bench, jumping onto Mordecai. Struggling to keep onto Mordecai while clawing at his face. Having Mordecai throw Rigby to the couch, being nearly blinded from Rigby's claws.

Nikolai saw Mordecai stubbing from Rigby's attack. It was his turn to finally finish the job. Nikolai wiped his mouth from the puke. Went up behind Mordecai, whacked him in the side of the head with his arm.

Mordecai's head hits the floor, knocking him out cold. Nikolai and Rigby caught their breath, Nikolai took the ring from Mordecai's finger. "Jesus, he was one son of a bitch." Rigby called the ambulance to deal with the injuries in the house.

Rigby hung up the phone and texting Jayda to meet Mordecai at the hospital. He fell back onto the couch and relaxed, "What are you going to do with the ring Nikolai?" Nikolai was sitting on the bench staring at the ring.

"Melt it, then drop it into the middle of the lake. Hopefully nothing will effect the lake," Nikolai left with the ring before anyone came to see a traitor to both countries on park property. The ambulance came and escorted Mordecai and Skips to the hospital.

Jayda was already at the hospital, seeing Mordecai to coming through the doors with his friend Skips. Time past on as Jayda waited for Mordecai to wake up from his sleep. Jayda noticed that there was bullet wound to the stomach from last night.

Mordecai woke up, seeing Jayda at his side. He smiled seeing her for what had seemed years. But things came into his mind, what he had done lately. Not in control of his actions, killing people even trying to kill his best friend. "What had I done?" Mordecai looked at his hands, seeing himself as a crazy serial killer.

"Mordecai, you saved me. That's all that matters, you didn't do any harm to people you love." Jayda's hand touched Mordecai's. Mordecai could stop thinking about almost beating Skips to death with a crowbar.

"I nearly killed Rigby with weights, Skips with a crowbar, and Margaret with a gun." Mordecai eyes wear turning red and about to cry from the abusive power from that machine he got from Nikolai.

Rigby walked with a bag on his back, seeing Mordecai heartbroken from the crazy massacre day. "Mordecai, everything is cool dude. I'm fine, Skips is fine. All of us are fine, you need to realize it was you behind the controls." Rigby sat in the sofa chair next to Mordecai.

"Mordecai, I thought you were shot in the stomach." Jayda pointed out, making Mordecai look down to remember his little trick with Rigby.

"Well the bullet proof me and Rigby had were top spy stuff." Rigby opened his bag and pulled out the vest from last night. He also pulled out the knife and cut the vest, showing blood coming out of the vest with the metal plate underneath all the blood. "Maybe I shouldn't of got that one thing, this whole mess would of never happened."

"No, you would of never taken down those guys without being shot." Jayda responded while Rigby threw the bloody vest back into the bag without covering the patch. Jayda got up and kissed Mordecai on the beak, "Let's get home with Mallory, she's probably wonder where we have been."

Mordecai signed the paperwork with the CIA and the hospital. Jayda and Mordecai picked up Mallory while following Rigby back to his place. Picking up and taking Mallory home, and her asking questions all the way home about their crazy date that they had for two days.

Mordecai put Mallory to bed, tucked her in tight and told her about not letting the bed bugs bite. Mordecai jumped onto his bed, it was already nine o'clock. He missed two days of work, he set his alarm.

Jayda and Mordecai were cuddling almost falling asleep when Mordecai got a text. He reached over to the stand to get his phone, he read the message. Jayda felt Mordecai's heart stop for five seconds straight.

"Jayda, how do you feel about letting Margaret see Mallory for a couple hours here?" Even for Jayda she froze about this question. She just had almost killed her in the car crash, kidnapped Jayda, and had spit on her.

"Mordecai, I don't want Mallory meeting a crazy person nearly killing me." Jayda had turned around, having their chests' come together, with Jayda's head resting on Mordecai's neck.

"Yeah you're right about that Jayda, but I need Mallory to at least meet her real mother sometime." Jayda kissed Mordecai on the cheek and sighed.

Jayda got closer to Mordecai, mostly having each other not being able to breathe. "I am her mother, she will ask later in the future." Jayda was a better mother then anyone could on the planet, caring more then a regular mother would. "Also, I was wishing we could bring a little brother to Mallory."

Mordecai's eyes lit as if it was the first time seeing her again, but another child. It was difficult managing a small girl, but two girls. That would be mayhem for Mordecai, Jayda would love it more then anyone. But the only thing on Mordecai's mind right now was the sweet body of Jayda.

Mordecai spoke from his mind and a little more from his heart, "You're just the best thing that have ever happened to me besides Mallory." Mordecai moved his hand down Jayda's back having her blush. Jayda and Mordecai started making out, Mordecai throwing off Jayda's clothes. Jayda got on top of Mordecai pushing him deep into the sheets. Mordecai kept his hands on Jayda's hips.

Jayda felt Mordecai's hands press up against her hips. She squeezed her chest then putting her hands on Mordecai's chest. Mordecai started the fun, by rolling over and having Jayda on the bed. Mordecai was on Jayda, with his hands squeezing her breasts. Starting slow between every thrust into Jayda.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Margaret woke up from a nightmare, having cold sweat running down her head and back. With no reply from Mordecai yet, only getting twenty minutes of sleep. Her hands shaking from the twenty minute nightmare that had felt like hours.

Getting out of the bed that Mordecai and her used to share years ago. No longer having his warmth keeping her safe, only to live in a half empty apartment, that used to be full of plants and life.

Margaret went to the fridge to get a glass of milk, drinking it down quickly, "This would of never happened, only to be used from a ex for a month. He wasn't true love, Mordecai was." Margaret shook her head in doubt and disbelief.

Margaret cleaned her glass and washed the other dishes around the apartment too. Her phone vibrated, and she read the message she had gotten from Eileen.

Eileen: I haven't heard from u in ages. Wondering if your alive, or killed by Mordy

Margaret didn't answer to the message, Eileen haven't texted in about two years. This one text made Margaret think, about how had made many mistakes in her life. To many for her to handle anymore, to much pain to her brain. Thinking if she could start over in a different life, somewhere out of town.

Margaret already wasted ten minutes being lost in her mind. Finally receiving a text back from Mordecai, which the answer could make her smile for ages with no end to her life. She could help repay the mistakes in her past, and this time not by child support.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Jayda was sound asleep on the other side of the bed, still completely undressed. Mordecai hadn't thought through what he had just texted to Margaret. There was a big choice for Mordecai, one making him regret everything forever, or two make his daughter happy.

Mordecai could finally fall asleep without thinking of Margaret going to do something insane to Mallory this time. Or maybe something that could end his relationship with Mallory forever and even for Jayda more.

In the morning Mordecai was woken up to his alarm next to him. Jayda had already been awake, making breakfast for Mallory. Mordecai already had work in another hour, forcing his body get up from the soft bed.

Mordecai had gotten his clothes on and his cologne ready, he had a big day after work. He worked at the Park still, only having the position of supervisor. After Rigby, Muscleman left, and Highfive Ghost leave for better jobs, Mordecai had been promoted to supervisor and took in new workers for replacements.

Mordecai went to the kitchen and saw his daughter sit in a big chair just like Jayda. Mordecai smiled and kissed Mallory on the forehead, "Oh jeez, you're getting so big Mallory."

Mallory giggled, "Daadddy, I have always sat in the chair." Mordecai grabbed his cup of coffee and said goodbye to his girls, giving both of them kisses. Jayda gave Mordecai her secret ingredient for Mordecai's coffee before he left out the door.

Through the day Mordecai trained new people for their parts around the Park. Having some retards having no idea what to do, to having them turn into specialists about their position. Then during Mordecai's break he had got a text.

Thomas: Got new GF

Mordy: That's sweet dude

Thomas: Ah shit, I wasn't supposed to text u that

Mordy: Y not?

Thomas: It's someone u used to have…

Mordy: I'm not understanding

Thomas: Nvm, I have to get back to work

Mordy: OK

What did Thomas mean by 'I used to have.' It doesn't make sense to Mordecai, making him think throughout the rest of day of work. While staring into nothingness, having some of the workers slack off, just like Mordecai and Rigby used to do.

Having Benson yell at the workers, showing his gum balls turn into a red. Mordecai was later yelled at from Benson. The sound had went through one ear to the other, ignoring every sound, only to lost inside his own mind. Just for a small riddle that can be easily be figured out from smart people.

After work, Mordecai drove to Rigby's house. Seeing the school bus drop off Rigby's son, and Eileen standing at the front door waiting. Mordecai turned off his car and went to the front door of Rigby's house.

Mordecai knocked on the front door, having Eileen answering the front door. "Hello Mordecai!" Eileen went back to Radcliff, leaving the front door open for Mordecai. Mordecai walked in like he was a freaking badass.

Mordecai tried to do his Batman voice, "WHERE IS HE!" Eileen laughed followed with Mordecai. Mordecai sat down by Radcliff on the couch, he was watching Teen Titans Go.

"Rigby will getting back from work shortly, you can hang here if you want till he gets here." Eileen changed the channel on the television and was disapproved of the works on the remake of the Teen Titans.

"Mommmmm, why did you change my show?" Eileen put down the remote back on the coffee table and gave the made mom look at Radcliff. Mordecai looked away at the serious battle with a mom and a young kid.

Later Rigby opened the door and he was wearing his suit and tie with a dark spot on his side, suddenly he fell to the ground at the front door. Eileen ran over to Rigby to only find a note on his back. Mordecai was in shock holding onto Radcliff and telling him to stay.

Eileen threw the note to Mordecai and pointed to the door, "Get out, NOW!" Eileen wasn't happen, not even close to the angel like person. Mordecai left having the door slam shut behind him.

Mordecai opened the note and read the message inside, "Mordecai you forgot, your only son. He misses you so. Sincerely, Your Real Girlfriend." Mordecai felt the disbelief rising in his chest, he had thought all of his problems were over after the Margaret incident. But no, it's just the beginning.

Mordecai couldn't believe it at all, how could CJ get out of jail with a sexual assault and attempted murder sentence. Before Mordecai could notice he ripped the paper to shreds and still kept it in his hands. Mordecai looked back the to door behind him, then shook his head. Still in the disbelieving mood.

Mordecai ran to the car, fired it up and screeched down the street. Unknowing what to do next, to help save his son, or just put a restraining order on her. Mordecai got his phone and went to his contacts to call Margaret, instead of Jayda.

The phone rang a couple times before someone answered, luckily it was Margaret and not a secret spy or crazy person like CJ. But he remembered Margaret was a crazy person for a while, she hopefully changed.

"Margaret, I need your help.."

"Mordecai," Margaret said, "Since when do you need my help?"

"Remember our old friend CJ?" There was a gasp on the other side of the line, making Mordecai rethink about this call.


End file.
